


Privileges

by el_maybonics



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Revenege-verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_maybonics/pseuds/el_maybonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Deeks have given in to the desire they both feel. Series of one-shots examining their relationship as Partners with Privileges, and how it affects their work life. Less PWP than I originally intended, but still sexy fun times, for adults only. A Revenge-verse tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – These stories take place following "Revenge," and feature a semi-established Densi. You don't really need to have read that to follow on, since these a pure PWP smut. Enjoy. Each chapter is self contained.  
> Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, which is why these events didn't occur in any episodes of NCIS: Los Angeles. Which, as always, remains a pity.  
> Rating – Rated M for smut. Don't like reading what two consenting adults get up to together? Don't read it.

 

Kensi Blye drummed her fingers impatiently on the living room table. She glanced at her watch; it had been just under forty minutes since she'd finished all of her mindless paperwork, since she's left work for home. And the truth was, the paperwork was mindless; they hadn't had a hard case since the OSP had been attacked. So the paperwork was easy, for cases they had no leads on. And when the paperwork was that boring, there was only so many times you could break up the monotony with a visit to the gym, or the firing range. Which meant long hours sat behind her desk, not thinking about the paperwork in front of her.

It meant her mind wandered. Wandered to her partner, NCIS's LAPD liaison, Detective Marty Deeks. Wandered to their relationship, to their interactions. To the banter, the flirting, the touches, the long looks they'd always had even before the flood gate had burst and they'd surrendered to their mutual desires.

And of course, thinking about him had got her all hot and bothered. So as soon as quitting time had rolled around, she'd made her excuses to leave, telling them she'd see them all later. She emphasised the " _Later_ " strongly, of course, keeping an eye on Deeks' reaction out of the corner of her eye. Naturally, he'd gotten the message. How could he not?

In the three weeks since they'd been making lo…

…since they'd been making lo…

…since they'd been having sex, "Later" had been their code word. It had started out as a stupid little joke, just more subtext to the thing that had been growing between them. Now, it was so much more; it was an admission that they needed the other person, sometimes quite urgently. It was also an integral part of keeping the monumental change in their relationship a secret from the rest of the group. It wasn't that they didn't want the others to know. They'd just get the wrong idea; think the pair were dating, when all they were doing was sleeping together. Giving a release to the tension that had been building – and actually still continued to build – between the partners. 'Partners with privileges', Deeks had called it so many years ago, long before it had even become the truth.

But he better hurry up and get here if he wanted any of his privileges. She knew exactly what she wanted to do tonight. Sure, a lot of girls didn't like it, or thought it was gross, but Kensi wasn't one of those. Besides, given how their code word had originated, she thought it was only fair.

Just as she was seriously considering pulling her hair out in frustration, there was a knock at the door. She bounded to her feet, almost tripping over a hastily discarded rucksack on the living room floor as she raced to the door, throwing open.

The greeting died on her lips. It wasn't Deeks.

"Hey," said Callen, hand raised to knock again, the speed of her response clearly shocking him.

"C-Callen," she replied, her heart trying to simultaneously drop in disappointment, and race at the surprise and horror of seeing the senior Agent on her doorstep.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said. "You rushed out so quickly after work. Got us a little concerned. Even Hetty."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, mind racing. What could she possibly say?  _I had to rush off because I'm going to jump my partner's bones?_ Yeah, that lacked a certain eloquence. "I, uh… I have a date. Tonight. And I had to rush off to get ready," she said instead.

Callen looked a little embarrassed. "Right, sorry. I didn't think."

"Thanks for wanting to check up on me," she said. "Although I am capable of taking care of myself."

He smiled, nodding. "I know you are, Kens. I just… look, if there's every anything you need to talk about, you know you can speak to me or Sam too. We're a team. Doesn't matter what it's about; we're  _all_  a team. Anyway, enjoy your date. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Callen," she said, beginning to close the door. And then she saw him, making his way down her pathway towards the front door, beer and takeaway in his hand.  _Oh crap_ , Kensi thought, even as Callen spotted her partner.

"Deeks?" he called. The detective blinked, surprised to see the other man there. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," began Deeks. "I, uh, I was bringing dinner over. Little partner bonding, you know? You must do it with Sam all the time?"

"Bad timing though, Deeks," said Callen. "She's got a date tonight."

Deeks opened his mouth, almost stuttering. "That's tonight?" he said. "Yeah, yeah, of course it is. I got all confused, was sure it was tomorrow night. Been thinking it was Tuesday all week. Well, apart from Tuesday, when I was convinced it was Thursday. Guess that explains why she rushed off so quickly, huh?"

Callen nodded. Kensi, still watching the interaction from her open doorway, saw him sniff the air twice. "What smells so good?" he asked, gesturing towards the takeaway.

Deeks glanced down, almost like he'd forgotten he was carrying anything. "Thai?" he replied, eventually.

"Shame to see it go to waste," said the senior Agent. "Why don't I follow you to your place, and help you finish it off?"

Trapped, Deeks had no choice but to smile. "Sure," he said.

As the pair made their way back down the path, Kensi closed the door with a sigh. She couldn't remember off the top of her head what the female version was called, but she was now one hundred percent sure what being cockblocked felt like.

* * *

An hour and a half later, having finally managed to ditch Callen, Deeks made his way back towards Kensi's front door. He rapped against the window, rocking on his heels as he waited. A few moments passed, and the curtain twitched, revealing his partner's questioning face. She saw it was him, shot daggers at him through the glass, before reluctantly opening the door.

"Hey," he said, grinning, but Kensi had already turned and was padding her way barefoot deeper into her apartment.

"How was your date with Callen?" she asked. Even with her back to him, Deeks could tell she was pouting.

"You in a bad mood with me, Princess?" he said, tone still light.

"No," she admitted eventually. "Just prefer other people ordered my take out for me, is all." She turned then, smiling a little. "Look," she continued. "I'm sorry about that, he just showed up to see if I was okay."

"Yeah, I know," admitted Deeks. "He told me. Apparently even Hetty was concerned when you rushed off with barely a word."

"Almost gave me a heart attack when I opened the door," she said. "I thought it was you."

"Good job you paused long enough before leaping out and tackling him then."

She smiled, that special Kensi smile when she was trying to hide it and failing miserably. Inwardly, Deeks breathed a sigh of relief. Callen's sudden appearance hadn't ruined their night, just delayed kick off.

"You want a beer?" asked Kensi, already turning towards the fridge. Deeks ghosted up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her to him so that her rump was pressed against his groin. She grinned, playfully swaying her hips, rubbing herself against him, and his cock twitched in appreciation.

"Admit it," he said. "You kinda enjoyed almost getting caught."

"Not a bit of it, Deeks," she replied, trying to pull away. He caught her again, hands on the curve of her sides, and pulled her back in closer. "I'm the very model of professionalism. "

"Hmm-hmm," he said, lifting a hand and brushing her beautiful locks away from her shoulder, lowering his head and planting a kiss right on the crock of her neck. She shuddered in response. "The way I see it, we're not at work, what we do isn't any of their business."

"You only think that because you want to have sex right now," she accused, her voice quivering as he laid more kisses across her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin.

"Hey, you know, you're the one who invited me over for that very reason, remember," he retorted. "Unless you'd have preferred Callen to stay?"

There was no reply.

"I said, 'Unless you'd have preferred Callen to stay?'" he repeated, a hint of concern tracing into his voice.

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking," she replied.

Slowly, he raised his head, stopping the kisses and releasing her grip on her hips. Quick as a flash, though, her own hands found his, pressing them back into place.

"God, Deeks, I'm joking," she sighed. "Now you better finish what you were doing, or I swear I'm going to taze you."

He shook his head, grinning. "I like it when you talk dirty." He lowered his mouth again, lips trailing up and down her clavicle, unleashing fresh waves of shudders from his partner.

Slowly, he lifted his arms from her hips, working on the buttons of her shirt. Within seconds, he had them undone, the material hanging loose and open, before he glanced down and – Good God, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Surprise," she said, delightedly.

"Really? Did you come to work like this?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied, wiggling her butt again. He was straining against his jeans now.

"How am I expected to get any work done knowing that?" he said.

"Oh, we're all used to picking up the slack. Besides, it's not like you're not staring at me half the time anyway," she joked.

"There is that, yeah. I do, uh, get easily distracted whenever the most beautiful woman in the world is in the same room as me."

"You know, flattery will get you nowhere, Detective Deeks," she said.

"I dunno," he replied, "It seems to do pretty well for me so far."

"Your mouth does have some positive qualities, yeah," she admitted.

He took that as his cue, returning his lips to the base of her neck, concentrating on the pulse point. He then worried gently at the skin, eliciting a moan from Kensi's mouth.

"Marty," she sighed, the simple word sending a fresh shiver along his spine. That was one of the first things that had changed between them – aside from the, you know, the kissing and the sex; he was still 'Deeks' at work, but 'Marty' in the bedroom. He guessed it helped her keep it straight in her head, not reveal anything to their co-workers. She slipped sometimes, crying out " _Deeks_ " when they were together in the throes of passion, but he could hardly blame her. He'd been just Deeks to all of them for years now; it was sometimes tricky to switch between the two in the moment. It's not like exactly minded either.

For his part, Deeks hadn't really changed his interactions with his partner all that much. He still called her 'Princess', or 'Sunshine', "Hun Bun' and a myriad of other affectionate names, though it was possible that the small touches he gave her lasted longer than they had before. And if anything, it seemed the banter, the flirting, and the sexual tension between the pair had not only  _not_  abated since they had first become intimate, it had increased. It was as if they were both bound and determined to stoke the fires until they were ready to explode, then summon the other for a release.

Still wrapped in his arms, Kensi lifted an arm lazily above her head, draping her forearm behind her and across his shoulder. Deeks' hand raised too, rubbing softly against the base of her breast, feeling the skin pulled taut. She moaned again, deep and throaty, almost a purr of contentment. His other hand splayed out across her toned stomach, feeling the muscles their spasm with her enjoyment at his gentle touch. His other hand crept up again, cupping her breast fully, fingers kneading against the flesh. Her boobs were incredible. But then, there was no part of her body that he didn't worship. She groaned again, twisting her long neck around so she could press her lips against his.

Kissing Kensi. It was amazing. After all the things they'd been through, all the things they'd done together the past few weeks, just the simple fact that the most amazing woman in the world, the woman he lo… liked an awful lot, was willing to put her lips against his - - just that simple fact was enough to increase his heartbeat, drumming against his ribcage. He continued stroking her breast, feeling his own excitement rising, before he rolled his fingers against her nipple. She bucked against it, and moaned once more. Having Kensi pressed up against him, her body dancing and writhing at his merest touch, was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. His cock strained against his jeans, more than a little uncomfortable, but it was worth it when he had his partner panting and murmuring his name.

As if her thoughts ran in the same direction, Kensi let her free hand slip in between them, rubbing against the fabric at his crotch. It twitched again, but he fought the urge, wanting only to make Kensi moan. She twisted around in his grip, so their chests were pressed together, their lips locked, tongues pushing into the other's mouth with an aching desire. He let his hands drop, grabbing her by the buttocks, feeling the firm muscles there bunch under his touch, under his caress. She ground her hips against his groin, thin layers of material the only thing keeping their sexes apart.

"Kensi," he groaned around the kiss, his breath coming in sharp bursts, his need making his voice quiver. She whined back, wordlessly, lost in the kiss.

He placed his hands firmly under her then, pulling up with his arms. She took the hint, hopping off the floor, wrapping those long, sensuous, legs around his waist so he was supporting her. Still lip locked together, her groin grinding against him, he carried her to her bedroom, dropping her in a heap across the mattress.

Kensi pulled herself back across the bed, until she was rested on her elbows, back against the plush pillows by the headboard. She smiled at him, a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Hi," she breathed demurely, voice sending a shiver through his body, and another twitch to his manhood. He kicked off his sneakers, pulling his socks off and climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"Hey yourself," he practically growled, crawling across the duvet until he was over the top of her, supporting himself on his arms, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Long moments passed, punctuated only the moans and pants of the pair as they wrestled their tongues, lost in the moment. Finally, Kensi's hands moved, grabbing at the bottom of his T-shirt, tugging it up. He raised his arms up, allowing the material to be pushed off him, and tossed aside. Kensi leant forward, licking him down the middle of his chest, before flicking her tongue across his nipple. He shuddered, but not as much as when her hands slipped down the back of his jeans, passed his boxers, and dug her nails into the flesh of his ass.

"Yummy," she purred, before gingerly trailing her fingers around the edge of the material, around his hips, to the front and tugged at his belt. When it was loose, she unpopped the button, starting to push his pants down. He shifted, rolling onto his back as she did so, lifting his hips off the mattress as she pulled his jeans all the way down and off. She tossed them aside, to land in a heap somewhere in the uncontrolled chaos that was her bedroom.

She knelt above him, straddling his thighs, eyes locked with his. Her mismatched eyes bewitched him, had for years. They were just another thing that made Kensi the most unique, most wonderful, person he had met in his entire life. Gradually, he became aware that she was grinning, her hands working at her own jeans, pushing them down until she was left only in a flimsy pair of black lace panties. Then she leant forward, pressing her lips against his once more.

Deeks trailed his hands up, twirling his fingers through her luscious dark hair. It felt like silk in his grasp, and smelled slightly of strawberry. She sank into her kiss, breath heavy and desperate, melting against him. Slowly, her lips began to lower, peppering and nipping at his jaw, before starting work on his throat. He could feel his pulse point rapping out an excited rhythm, eliciting sighs from his lips. Down she went, across his collar bone, then planting her lips across her chest, licking at his nipples once more. It was only when she flicked her tongue into his belly button, causing a tickled spasm to shake his body, did he realise what she was doing.

He knew he wanted to stop her, knew he wanted to please her first, but when she slipped her fingers into his boxers and pulled free his dick, all rational thought slipped from his brain. In the back of her mind, he became aware she was giggling delightedly, no doubt seeing the look of complete and total abandon on his face. He felt her breath on the head of his cock as she blew gently against it. It quivered again at the warmth, seeming to strain even more at the soft touch of her fingers. He looked down at her, face hovering inches from his manhood, long locks pushed over one shoulder. She must have sensed him looking then, because she glanced up, locking eyes with him. A wide grin split her features, before her tongue flicked out across his head.

His whole body shook, singing from the sensation, and she grinned again. This time, her lips pressed against the tip in a tender kiss. He let his hand trail down, twining into her hair again as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head. She hummed, the vibrations of her voice shivering through the length of him, and he muttered wordlessly. Still holding just the tip in her mouth, she flexed her tongue again, stroking it across the slit.

"Kensi," he managed. "Come here."

She shook her head, before lowering her lips down the length, bringing her fingers up to meet them. Deeks almost gave in again at that, her mouth was so warm, so inviting. It was a deadly weapon, one he wanted nothing more than to fill. But he wanted her too, wanted her to enjoy herself just as much as he did. So he leant upright, arms grabbing at her waist. She squealed a protest, not realising what he intended, but with little effort he dragged her hips up his body until her knees were either side of his head, his cock still firmly in her mouth.

Deeks kissed and licked at her creamy thighs, the tight muscles of her legs spasming to his touch, as he pulled the thin material of her panties away from his prize. She  _hmmmm'd_  at that, sending more flashes through his body, before lowering her sopping wet pussy down onto his face. He wrapped his arms around her bottom, pressing her in closer, as his tongue flashed out across her folds. She moaned in appreciation down below him, before returning to her task of sucking his hardness, writhing her hips against his probing mouth.

Gently, he kissed the flesh there, tongue brushing against it at random intervals, each one eliciting a fresh moan from his partner. For her part, she took him further into her mouth, tongue running up and down the sensitive skin, then stroking across the tip. Deeks nipped at her clit, teeth digging into it, before he soothed it with kisses. She bucked against his face, her moisture covering his lips, and he grinned. Softly, remembering her trick from before, he blew a steady stream of his air onto her sex. She moaned, taking her mouth from off his cock to do so, but keeping her hand pumping along his length. He blew again, answered with a shuddered "Marty."

In response to him, she sheathed her teeth with her lips, taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could, bobbing her head up and down furiously. He could feel a tightness forming in his body as she did. Steadily, he dipped one hand from her cheeks, the tip coming to rest against her folds. As slowly as he could, determined to make her beg for more, he pushed the tip inside. She moaned again, writhing harder, trying to push back onto his finger, but he pulled it free before flicking his tongue out again.

Her moan this time was one of need, sending more vibrations across his cock. Once more, he slipped his finger inside her sex, just as far as the nail. She released his cock with a wet pop. "Please," she groaned. "Please."

He slipped his finger free, returning to plastering kisses across her folds instead. "Marty," she whined, complaining, and pushed her hips back further. "Please."

He grinned again. There were probably a few things in the world sexier than Bad Ass Blye begging for his touch. He just couldn't think of any right now. He licked at her clit, teasing the tip of his finger over her pussy again. She tensed, expectantly, before he pushed it further in. She gyrated against his hand, a cry ripping from her lips. He swallowed down a laugh of joy, instead curling his finger inside her tight walls. She cried out again, bucking her hips.

A few more curls of his finger, and he knew she was like putty in his hand. Her soft grunts and moans were intoxicating, causing his cock to strain again. She must have seen it twitching then, because she wrapped her lips around the head once more, swallowing him whole. She bobbed her head, the sensation of her lips along the length of his manhood almost causing him to lose control right there and then, and he reciprocated the pleasure by slipping a second, then a third, finger inside her. The muscles contracted hard against him, spasming again, squeezing.

Soon, they were both lost in the moment; she on working her mouth up and down, pumping furiously with her hand, the most incredible blow job he'd ever experienced; he, concentrating on curling his fingers buried deep within her heat, kissing and licking at the flesh. Neither one would have been able to say who crashed over the edge first. Did her shuddering orgasm, her juices drenching his face, push him to release and fill her mouth with his seed, or was it the other way around? Neither knew, and neither much cared.

Kensi continued to suck on his quivering cock, now much more sensitive post-release, swallowing everything he had given to her. More licks and kisses followed as he softened around her touch. For his part, he continued to trail his tongue luxuriously across her sex, sending fresh shivers across her body, and drawing more moans from her lungs. Finally, they disengaged, and she rolled her way back to the top of the bed, lying across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could without squeezing her. Both of their breathing was heavy, their hearts racing as one. He leant down, placing a kiss on the lips that had given him so much pleasure.

"Thank you," he breathed, running a hand though her soft hair.

She smiled, returning the kiss that told him she appreciated his efforts just as much. "Yeah," she said, voice sounding tired.

"So are you glad I stayed now, and not Callen?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

She took a moment, as if considering. "It would have been a lot less of an interesting evening."

He smiled, pleased by her words, before kissing her again. He pushed everything he could into the kiss; warmth, affection. Everything he felt for the astonishing woman he now held in his arms. Everything he might feel, but was still afraid to put into words.

She stretched out against him, cat like, sighing with content. Soon, they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft grey moonlight crept in through the window, passed the fine white netting and the open curtains. It led a march across the carpet, winding its way over abandoned jeans, shirts, bras, a pair of boxers, five empty beer bottles, and the latest issue of ' _Guns and Ammo_.' Steadily, it made its way up the thick duvet that hung to the floor, crawling across the wide bed and over the two slumbering forms that caused it to roll like a mountain range.

All was quiet. Or at least, as quiet as 3 O'clock in the morning could be; the soft buzz of suburbia carried on in the background: cars, sirens, animals. But nothing too loud, too obnoxious. That was, until the cell phone started to ring loudly, buzzing against the wooden table it stood on.

The incessant ringing forced its way into Kensi's dream, dragging her groggily from it. Eyes still closed, mind full of cotton candy, she reached out onto the bedside table, grabbing the phone and pulling it under the duvet, to her ear.

"'lo," she managed.

" _Kensi?_ " came the familiar voice of Eric Beale on the other end.

"Wa'y'wan'?"

" _What are you doing answering Deeks' phone?_ "

It is said that in the history of the world, no person has gone from the state of semi-conscious to wide awake faster than one Kensi Marie Blye.

Eyes now wide, her breath caught in her lungs. With a great deal of effort, she forced herself to breathe. "He must have left it here last night?" she tried.

" _I thought you had a date last night? At least, that's what Callen said_ ," was the response.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I did; big bust, though, total failure. Deeks came by after, to, you know, chat and stuff. Moral support." She closed her eyes tight, praying that Eric would buy the story.

" _Yeah, that makes sense,"_  Eric said. Was it her imagination, or could she hear him grinning down the line? " _Anyway, we need you to come in. Got a hot one."_

"Be right there," she assured him.

" _No problems. I'm just about to call Deeks' landline and…"_

"No," she practically yelled down the phone. "It, uh… I'll do it. I need to tell him I have his phone anyway, so… uh… yeah, I'll do it."

" _Okay, see you soon,"_  said Eric. The line went dead. Gingerly, Kensi replaced Deeks' phone by the side of the bed.

"What was that?" murmured her partner. Marty Deeks rolled over behind her, draping a lazy arm over her naked stomach.

"Eric," she replied, feeling the warmth of his arm sinking comfortably into her body. "We need to go in."

"Five more minutes," he slurred, nuzzling his face into her loose hair.

"I answered your phone," she told him. There was no answer at first; Deeks' breathing had become shallow. She shook his arm to rouse him. "I answered your phone by accident," she repeated.

"Tell him I left it here," Deeks replied.

"I did."

"Problem solved then," yawned her partner, his jaw cracking.

"We need to go in. Hit the shower," she ordered.

"Can't," he mumbled.

"And why not?" Kensi demanded.

In answer, he shifted forwards again, pressing the morning hardness of his cock against her hip.

"Oh," she breathed, surprised. And then "Oh" again, this time with a hint of pleasure and mischief in her tone. She twisted around on the bed, onto her side, so that she was face to face with Deeks. His eyes were still closed; her partner looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She really liked that part of him.  _The, you know, the quiet and not annoying part_? Shame she wasn't going to let it last much longer. "I guess we'll have to do something about that before we leave," she purred, leaning forward to press her lips gently against his.

This was something she didn't think she'd ever get over; her lips on Deeks'. In fact, any part of her body on Deeks, but even just the lips made sparks flash across her body, made the need within her rise. She was slightly glad they only ever kissed when they were intimate. Any time else would confuse the nature of that intimacy. Partners with privileges. That's what they were. She pushed forward into the kiss, harder against him, hungrier. He moaned against her, his own need growing as she dragged him from the fog of slumber, and she took the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth.

His hand was trailing across her ribcage, sending jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Her breath became laboured around swollen lips, heart throbbing in her chest. Gently, she let her free hand traipse across his side, before slipping down behind him and squeezing his butt. He had a great butt. He growled against her, trying to pull her closer, but she used her other arm to hold him at a distance. She then took her hand off his cheeks, slipping it around to the front and wrapping her fingers gently around his cock, barely touching the skin.

She felt, rather than saw, his eyes open. "Kensi," he breathed, a warning, pulling away from her lips.

"Marty," she responded, a hint of mocking towards his tone.

"That's not fair," he said, voice cracking slightly as she stroked her hand softly up and down.

"I'll live with it," she responded, kissing him again, harder than before now. Pouring her need and desire into it. He responded in kind, and his manhood twitched in her hand, almost as if seeking to gain her attention. She smiled around the kiss, before shifting her position so that she was lying across him, breasts flush against his chest. He slid one arm free, then around her back to press against the small of her spine, before he started to lift his hips up and down against her hand. He moaned then, almost a whimper, a keen of longer.

Satisfied she had her partner exactly where she wanted him, Kensi began to shift her grip along the length of his dick, letting her palm rub gently across the head. Pre-cum was already forming from his pure need, and she let it coat her hand before using it to moisten the aching hardness he had for her. He groaned again, his manhood throbbing beneath her touch as she slowly worked up and down. His breathing deepened as his enjoyment built, and she could feel the reassuringly strong thud of his heartbeat through his broad chest.

"Kensi," he sighed, little more than a whisper, meant to secure her, to let her know that he was thinking of her only. She grinned, before kissing him again. He panted around her lips, air spilling out in ragged blasts. His hand slipped down from her back, onto her butt, where it began to caress the skin there. Slowly at first, gingerly, then increasing in want and pressure. She increased the pace of her hand to match it, feeling the heat radiating from his entire frame.

"You like this, Marty?" she breathed into his ear, before flicking a tongue out to gently stroke the lobe. His body shivered in response.

"God, Kensi, you know I do," he managed eventually. She peppered more kisses down his jawline, the stubble tickling her lips in a way she had never thought she'd enjoy so much.

"Best way to start the day?" she asked playfully.

"Almost," he responded. "Best way would be for me to do this."

And before she could react, his hand left her butt, making its way to the front and directly to between her thighs. She thrashed against the touch, fireworks exploding throughout her groin, and she almost lost her grip of his cock. His fingers began to caress against her folds, rubbing against the nub of her clit, and she writhed her body against them, desperate to feel the contact that sent pulsewaves through every fibre of her being.

"Now that's… not… fair," she gasped, her own breath rapidly becoming laboured.

He grinned at her, a typical Deeks wolf-like grin, eyes alight with a burning desire. "I'll live," he parroted back, before raising his head and swallowing her moans with a kiss of his own. How did the man do this to her? Get her from 'kinda hot' to 'soaking wet' within seconds of his touch? She bucked against his fingers, writhing her hips against him, before redoubling her own efforts on his sex. _No way is he going to get me off first_ , she thought, the competitive edge of her personality forcing its way through _. I started this, and he's damn well gonna finish it_.

She pumped her fist furiously, latching her teeth onto his bottom lip and tugging against it in a fruitless effort to stave off the pressure building within her core. He grunted, ignoring the pain, before his tongue flicked out, rubbing against her top lip, and he moaned again, breathing her name.

"Just let it go," she cooed at him. "You know you want to."

"You first," he countered, licking his sore lips, before slipping a finger deep inside. She spasmed, almost cumming right there, a cry ripping from her lungs. Her breath was coming in short, sharp, bursts now, as sensation racked her body, sending vibrations singing through her veins. Then Deeks upped the ante, sliding another finger inside, before burying his head into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking on the pulse point there. Kensi's whole essence undulated, and she lost her grip on his cock. It was only his soft whine, vibrating against her throat, that reminded her and she returned to her efforts.

Kensi's moans – snarls, wordless mutters, exclamations of his name – and writhing became greater, almost primal, as the fire stoked within her, burning ever brighter with each passing second, each magical curl of his fingers within the most intimate part of her. Her muscles contracted against those fingers, sending fresh volleys of pleasure careening through her, rattling her skull. He grunted back at her, lost in the feeling of her hand on his hardness, distracting him from the kisses, licks and nips he directed at the crook of her neck. She ran her free hand down his side, over his stomach, his whole body resonating to the touch. It was no good, she knew. The race wasn't just over; they'd both abandoned it to the moment.

"Marty," she said then, voice firm, needy. "I need you."

He pulled his head up, planting kisses across her cheek, on her chin, above her top lip. "What?"

"I need you right now, inside me."

"Let me just get a…" he began, but she cut him off with a forceful kiss.

"No time," she moaned. "Right now."

"You sure?" he said, groaning in longing as her hand released his cock, and she pulled herself away from his wondrous fingers.

"Right now," she repeated, shifting her position so that she was straddling him.

"You're adorable when you're bossy," he said, nipping at her ear lobe and driving more lightening across her frame. Steadily, she manoeuvred her hips, nudging her willing opening against the head of his raging manhood. She lowered herself slowly, feeling it part the folds, the burning ecstasy growing in leaps and bounds as he inched inside her.

She moaned his name again as she sat back fully, burying him within her. Leaning forward, she took another long kiss from him, pouring everything she felt for him into it, and knowing it was reciprocated in the pressure his lips pushed back.

"Kensi," he sighed, before bucking his hips up and driving his cock deep into the heart of her.

"Marty," she responded, writhing her groin against the hardness in him that she alone had caused.

They kissed again, and Deeks wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. She bucked her hips against him, to meet his own upward stroke. Driving together, feeling together. The pressure was building again. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, pressing her lips against his flesh as she rode him. Biting the flesh as the rapture mounted. Flashes of energy scorched her body, making it sing, making it hum. Making it burn, more and more with each passing stroke. Each time she lifted herself up so that only the head remained inside her and then pushed herself down so he filled her once more, her body moved closer and closer to the orgasm she knew he would cause. The orgasm she so desperately craved.

It came, finally, like a thunderclap, shattering across her entire being. Sending shockwaves of fresh sensation rolling, wave after wave after wave. Forcing her fingers to tighten around the cloth of her duvet in a death grip. She screamed his name, as spots filled her vision and her brain surrendered itself to nothingness.

When the bright white flash subsided, she became aware that he was still inside her, that every time she moved even an inch it sent small vibrations through her body, threatening to push her over again.

"You enjoyed that?" he said, voice husky and deep.

She lifted her head, eyes locking with the darkened blue of his own, and she nodded. "But you didn't finish yet, did you?" she accused him. "That's very naughty, Deeks. I think you better resolve that right now."

He grinned, a smile so bright and warm that it lit his face even more than usual, and she leant forward to kiss him. Their tongues duelled for dominance a moment, before a single bucking of his hips almost sent her over the edge again. Then, with less effort than she was happy with – she was trained to not get thrown around after all – he twisted their positions so that her back was pressed against the mattress and his comforting weight was hovered above her. She smiled, pecking a kiss against his lips, before stretching her arms out above her head, grabbing hold of the head board. He grinned back, dropping his hands to widen her legs, wrapping them around his back.

She moaned again as he began to thrust into her, his hips crashing against hers. He grunted, driving back and forth inside her. The bed rattled with the speed he pounded into her, and she could feel another cry rising from the pit of her stomach. Her thigh muscles clenched, locking against his body, forcing him to enter her deeper and deeper with each stroke of his length. Her hands left the headboard, seeking out the broad muscles of his back, fingers digging into the flesh there, scratching down his spine. Determined to mark him as her own.

She could sense her pleasure coming on again, and surrendered to it, chanting his name with each thrust. Flashes of pure bliss danced across her frame, building steadily, building rapidly, until she could take it no more and pushed herself over the edge again, just as he shuddered, grunted her name a final time and collapsed atop her, spent.

For long moments, neither said anything, the room filled only with the deep gasps as they sought to control their breath, and the concerto of their hearts thumping. Both were slick with sweat, the sheets tangled around their naked frames. Eventually, he stirred against her, pulling his now-limp cock from its proper home inside her, and showered small kisses across her long, slender, neck, across her jawline, before pressing a deep, appreciative one against her lips. Finally, he broke even that.

"Now that," he said, his trademark grin fixed firmly to his handsome face, "is the best start to a day."

She kissed him back, knowing she felt the same.

* * *

The partners bounded up the staircase in the mission, a certain bounce in both their steps. Entering the darkened room of ops, they immediately split up, Kensi taking one side of the large flatbed monitor, Deeks leaning forward against the other. Both Nell and Eric swivelled their chairs to throw them greetings, and apologies for the early wake up. Sam, who would probably be folding his heavily muscled arms were it not for the sling he still wore, bored his eyes into the detective, making him shrink back. The look unnerved him; he couldn't really get a bead on the ex-SEAL's thoughts.

Callen pushed himself away from one of the side desks. "Glad you could join us," he said.

"Sorry," said Deeks.

"Maybe next time you won't forget your phone," said Sam, gruffly. There was definitely a hint of menace in the big man's voice.

"It won't happen again," said Deeks, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

"If it does, you and me are gonna have another of our famous chats. You keep that phone with you at all times; that way, we always know where our team is."

"Yeah, I…" Deeks trailed off, eyes narrowing.  _Wait!_   _What did he just say? No. He couldn't, right?_ Inwardly, Deeks shook his head, admonishing himself. He was reading far too much into the other man's words, being ridiculous. On edge about being caught and ramping up the paranoia. So instead, he held out his hands in supplication. "It won't happen again," he repeated, sounding suitably rebuked.

"So what's the urgent case?" said Kensi. Deeks had so much affection for her at that moment, he thought his brain might set itself alight; she was trying to change the subject, and save him – and by extension herself – any uncomfortable conversations.

"Eric?" said Callen. "You wanna get us started?"

"Sure thing," said the tech operative, swivelling back around on his chair and starting to type away on his tablet. Deeks shifted his attention, giving it all to the briefing. "At about 0100hrs last night…"

"Why do you have scratches on the back of your neck?" said Nell, over the top of him.

Deeks looked around, confused by the sudden change of subject. And then, he became aware that Nell was staring at him. The others in the room soon joined their eyes on him too.  _Scratches on the back of my…?_  More than a little confused, he pressed his fingers to the back of his neck, feeling the lines of raised skin there. Understanding dawned swiftly on him, and he very purposely avoided glancing at his partner. Even out of the corner of his eye, he could see her shifting nervously.

"Oh, this?" he said, mind racing for a cover.  _Damn it,_  he thought.  _This is what I'm trained for. What I'm, good at! I should be able to think of a lie faster than this._  "This is… well, you know, it's Monty. Last night, we were wrasslin', he does that sometimes you know? It's like he's a puppy again, so cute, but it comes and goes now that he's getting older. And wiser. And I guess I need to cut his nails or something, cause… well, this is what you end up with!"

"Perhaps, Mr. Deeks, it would be best if we return to the matter at hand?" said Hetty, appearing at his side as if from the insubstantial, and almost causing him to leap out of his skin.

Eric nodded, returning to the briefing. As Deeks listened in, a small part of him reminded the rest of his brain that he and Kensi would need to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

One thick white towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing at damp and unruly hair, Deeks padded his way barefoot out of the bathroom, the now open door releasing a cloud of steam into the bedroom. He hummed to himself, some nameless tune, making his way to the drawers that took up on side. After one last rub at his slick hair, he tossed the towel to one side, and admired himself in the large oval mirror above the drawers. He bunched his muscles, pumping his biceps, making what could only be described as a duck face pout.

Kensi resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn't successful, a small snort slipping free. His eyes widened as they flashed to the background of the mirror, seeking out the source of the sound behind him, seeing nothing. He span, a curse on his lips, body ready for anything, but caught short as he spotted her, sat on the edge of his bed, fully clothed. Just watching him.

"Jesus Christ, Kens," he exclaimed. "You scared the life out of me. I feel like I'm going to die a good ten years earlier now. Do you know how much surfing I'm going to have to do to make up for that? Where did you come from, anyway? How did you get into my…" He trailed off, eyes narrowing, seeing the small smile playing on her lips. "You broke in, didn't you?"

Kensi schooled her face to calm in the light of such an unjustified – but totally true – accusation. Finally, he threw his arms up. "I should just give you a key," he said, exasperated.

Her heart gave a small skip. Deeks seemed to sense the subtle change in the air too, because his eyes widened like saucers. "No, no, I just… I just mean," he stammered. "Well, we're partners, so you should have… you know, just in case there's a… an emergency or something."

"I know what you meant," Kensi said, trying to keep the tremor from her voice and ignore the singing in her soul.

Deeks smiled back at her, a touch of sheepishness to replace the usual wolfen grin. His hair was still damp from his shower, slick to his head in some places, but even more unkempt and unmanageable in others. Her eyes followed the golden curls down his neck, drifting across his broad shoulders and then on to his pecs. The confidence in his grin returned as he allowed himself to be appreciated by her roving eye. Her own smile faltered as her vision rested on his stomach. There, nestled within the six pack and the hip dents, were the ugly scars.

She'd almost lost him then, the day he'd been shot, the day they'd tried to use him to get to her. And it had torn her heart up, just waiting in the hospital ward, waiting for word of him.  _Impotent_. A word Kensi didn't like; she needed to be doing something, and all she'd been able to do was stand around while her partner had hovered close to death. And that was even before. Before she knew what his lips tasted like, how his hands felt against her skin. How his skin felt beneath her touch. Before she knew what he felt like above her, below her. Inside her. Before she knew what he meant to her.  _Which was what, exactly?_  a small and hastily ignore part of Kensi demanded to know. Instead, she crooked a finger and beckoning him closer. He sashayed over to her, rolling his hips exaggeratedly, standing a foot away from her.

Gingerly, her hand crept out, fingers touching gently against the twisted skin. The muscles there danced, still tender to him even after all this time. She traced the shape, eyes focussed intently on them. Such a small thing, a bullet. A tiny little piece of metal, and it had almost changed their lives in ways she could never even imagine, ways she didn't even want to imagine. She leant forward, feathering her lips as softly against the skin as she could.

When she pulled back, Deeks was watching her, and she glanced up to meet his gaze. His eyes, the soft blue of morning now, were gentle, but the rest of his face was unreadable. Something seemed to stir in the depths of her partner's brain, sending the signal to his lips to curve into a small smile. Then he craned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

The kiss melted small parts of Kensi's brain. It was so soft, so tender. Unlike any kiss they'd shared before; this wasn't the hungry need of their passion, or the other kisses they'd used to affirm their affection for each other. This was… Kensi wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it set her heart fluttering, and caused charges of electricity to race across her body, making her very skin hum.

It caused her breath to falter, caused pumping blood to drown out her ears, caused her eyes to close and surrender to the sweetness of the kiss. She could think of nothing but the soft caress of his warm lips on hers.

His hand rested on her cheek, knuckle trailing fondly across her jawline, and sending fresh volleys of sensation screaming through her brain. She panted, breath hard to come by but not required, not even ashamed of the soft whine that echoed into his mouth from hers. She felt his own breath hitch in his lungs a moment, before he pressed harder into the kiss, no longer able to keep the raw edge of need at bay. She accepted it, letting her tongue probe gently out against him. His hand left her cheek, resting against her shoulder with more pressure. She allowed him to push her back fully onto the bed, his comforting weight resting above her.

Their tongues met again in the space between their lips, stroking against each other, duelling. Their lips never staying still, never focussing on one point for long, constantly needing to move. Kensi moaned, every synapse firing charges that overruled her brain and headed directly for her groin, making the warmth there grow. Deeks returned the groan, her name spilling out after it. The kiss continued, harder, deeper, while the heat within her core built and built, until it threatened to set her alight. The raw scent of him, fresh from the shower, the hint of his shampoo, was heady, making her brain swim even more.

But still, his hands didn't venture far from running down her sides, or cupping her face, or twirling in her hair. They didn't stroke her breasts, or tug at her clothes, or seek out any of the other places she felt she desperately needed them to be. All this, despite the fact that she could feel the hardness of his cock pressing though the fabric of his towel, twitching and straining. They shifted in the kiss, muttering wordless encouragement and sighs of enjoyment, until the pair were at the top of the mattress, their bodies lying fully on the bed now.

Deeks pulled away slightly, shifting the focus of his lips to along her cheek, seeking out her ear. His tongue flicked against the lobe, tracing the contours, and a fresh shiver flooded down Kensi's spine. "You know what I was thinking," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him, fingers digging into the flesh of his strong back, trying to force him to do something. "Nothing…" she began, but was cut off by a sigh as he kissed just below her ear, where her jaw met her neck. "N-nothing good ever comes of you thinking, Deeks," she managed, eventually.

He nipped at her ear, no doubt as punishment for her being cheeky, before soothing the ache with his lips again. "What I was thinking was this," he continued. "We've been doing this for just over a month now."

"Four weeks, two days and…" Her words trailed off into a moan of pleasure as he feathered her with kisses. "…ten hours," she completed when her breath had steadied enough. "Give or take a few minutes."

"I think it's your mind I admire the most."

"And my boobies?" she said, as straight faced and with as much innocence as she could muster.

He laughed, deep and throaty, the sound reverberating through Kensi and adding fresh fuel to the fire. "And your boobies, yes," he added.

He stopped kissing her ear a moment, dropping his head to pepper his lips along her neck, sucking on the pulse, before trailing over to her shoulder, kissing her bicep a moment, and then returning to her neck. "So I was thinking," he tried again. "That since we've been doing this, one of my favourite things is seeing you come undone."

Kensi couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of his words, but the giggles turned into fresh mutters of his name as he licked tenderly along her neck.

He continued; "The problem with that is, I've noticed, and don't get me wrong because I enjoy it so very, very much. But the problem with that is that I want to see you cum for me, and your competitive nature takes over, and it turns into a race over who can make the other orgasm first."

He lifted his head, dancing light kisses across her lips. She writhed below him, the furnace between her thighs screaming for attention, while Deeks was babbling about… well, Kensi wasn't exactly sure what Deeks was babbling about, and she kinda wished he'd hurry up and get to the point. As he kissed her, his hand skimmed up her side, fingers brushing against her armpit and causing a shiver, before pushing her arm up above her head until it was pressed against the solid metal bars that made up the wide head frame of Deeks' bed.

"Now don't get me wrong, your competitive nature is one of the things I lo…like about you the most. But I've decided that enough is enough, and I'm going to do something about it."

He kissed her again, and she latched her teeth onto his bottom lip, pulling desperately against it. Finally, she released, grinning at his handsome face. "Yeah?" she said, grinding her groin against his, feeling his cock ache for her. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

His smile was wide, pleased. And victorious. "Cheat," he said, as the metal cuffs clasped around Kensi's wrist, tethering it to the frame.

Her entire body tensed, fighting against years of honed instincts that struggled against the thought of being bound. Slowly, swallowing, she allowed her neck to crane up towards her hand, to see the pink fuzzy – would be just like Deeks to pick  _those_  – cuffs that trapped her. She tugged against them and they jangled; Deeks hadn't locked them too tight, there was a small enough gap for movement and circulation, but her hand wasn't going anywhere.

She returned her attention to him. Deeks was still watching her, concern on his face. Should she give the word, he would release her. The thought comforted her, though the idea of being bound was just…

"Kensi," he said, taking her other arm and gently moving it up towards the frame. She watched as he latched another pair of cuffs onto the metal, and then gingerly took her by wrist. "Do you trust me?"

She looked back at him, locking eyes once more with her partner. His eyes were cool, stable. The eyes that had haunted her dreams for months before they'd finally succumbed to the inevitable, and the thought of which had sent her seeking his bed since. She pushed her head off the pillow, as far as the weird position of her hands would allow, and pressed her lips against his once more. "The only one," she said, voice little more than a whisper.

He pushed back against her, his lips on hers, forcing her back down with the need of his kiss. Around it, Kensi heard the cool clasp of metal cuffs slotting into place around her wrist.

Deeks' kiss built in intensity, and Kensi felt herself melt around it. She wanted so desperately to wrap her arms around him, tussle his hair, but the chains on the cuffs caught tight when she tried. She whined at that. "Marty," she breathed around the kiss. Her breath was ragged now, coming in small gasps as her arousal grew, as her frustration at Deeks' pace – and her new found exclusion from the decision making of said pace – grew.

"Patience, Princess," he cooed at her, starting to trail his lips across her chin."I got this." She lowered her head, trying to kiss any small section of his skin that she could reach, but he continued down, planting his lips on the join between her collar bones, drawing his tongue first one way, and then the other, as far as the material of her shirt would allow.

She could sense the grin on his face as his hands raised, working slowly on the top button. Her body trembled, and she knew he was deliberately taking his sweet time. She growled, hoping that would make him get a move on, but he either didn't hear her – unlikely – or was ignoring her.

In short order, but far too slowly for Kensi's approval, the buttons were undone, and Deeks pushed the fabric aside, revealing her bra. As a flush crept onto her cheeks, she wondered what her partner would think if he knew she always wore a shirt for him because she enjoyed it when he threw it open like that. Made her feel like Supergirl. Or, ya know, Wonder Woman?

Deeks' kisses continued down, across her sternum, while his hands toyed gently with her ribs. Each casual rub of his fingers across her sides sent new sparks through her veins, flooding towards her centre. Finally, Deeks stopped his downward progression, planting light kisses atop her cleavage, his lips so gently the pressure was barely there. Then, before she could groan again, his trail headed back up, following the curve of her bosom, towards her clavicle.

"Marty," she said again, writhing her hips ineffectually, straining again against the cuffs that bound her hands in place. "Don't tease me." It was pure torture; if anyone ever wanted to force information out of her, all they needed was a set of handcuffs and Marty Deeks' mouth. Said mouth began its languid journey down again, tongue trailing across the bare flesh of her breast, leaving small paths of saliva in its wake, as far as the cup of her bra. She arched her spine, trying to force her chest further into his face. A few feathered kisses later, and he was on the move again, this time across her chest to the other mound. More kisses and licks followed, sending her body undulating.

"Please, Marty," she tried again. One of his hands disappeared under her spine, and she lifted her back off the mattress to allow him to work on the clasp. A second later, and her bra was free. His kisses continued on the soft flesh as he pulled up one cup, revealing a hard pink nipple to the cool air. She groaned, glad that he seemed to be moving along, and hoping that he might actually pick up the pace a little, when he shifted his position, moving his head back up and planting another tender kiss on her lips. Despite her building frustration, despite the burning need expanding between her legs, she found her traitorous lips kissing him back, desperate to be more that a docile participant in the events.

Her body quivered as his fingers trawled slowly, lightly, across the underside of her now exposed breast. She moaned his name again, still demanding, but unable to stop herself from pressing her swollen lips against his. Finally, his fingers began to move again, tracing up the swell of her breast, painstakingly slowly. Kensi had seen glaciers move faster. After what seemed an eternity, his thumb graced across her nipple, sending flames of pleasure bursting across her frame, rattling her body. It doubled, tripled, as he began to stroke the nipple now, the comforting press of his palm and other fingers caressing the breast, squeezing it.

She shuddered at the touch, moaning wordlessly. He kissed her lips one last time before his head began to descend again, trailing kisses once more downwards, this time towards the other breast. His free hand pulled up the cup as his mouth moved ever closer towards it. Once there, his kisses became lighter once more, circling around the shape of her breast, the circle getting small and small and smaller until his tongue lapped against her nipple.

"Marty," she cried, the word ripping from her lungs, her body bucking against the sensation. He suckled against the breast, jolts of energy careening through her, crashing against the burning heat of her core.

With a pop, he released her from his mouth. "Just enjoy it," he said, gently blowing cool air across her nipple. She writhed again, wanting so much to run her hands across his string back, but prevented once again by the evil furry cuffs. Then he took the nipple gently between his teeth, just resting there. Kensi tensed her body expectantly, but he simply – simply? – flicked his tongue between his teeth.

"Please," she keened.

As if responding to her requests for the first time since this began, Deeks' teeth pressed down. Se bucked against it, feeling small flashes behind her vision. He sucked, pulling her nipple further into his mouth, teeth biting, tongue licking. That, combined with his hand on her other breast, forced her to screw her eyes closed, throw her head back and cry out.

His mouth and hand continued on her breasts, the flesh swelling from the attention and her own excitement, the nipples becoming red and sensitive. The only sounds were the gentle slurping of his mouth, her moans, and their twin pants of enjoyment, interrupted occasionally by Kensi murmuring his name and begging him. Her mind was awash with sensation, with pleasure; she wasn't sure anymore what she was begging for, but she wanted it, and she wanted it now.

How much time he spent there, she couldn't tell, lost as she was in the rolling of her frame, the flashes of bliss that crashed through her being, and the ragged breath that his ministrations caused. His mouth began to move downwards, kisses traipsing lazily across her stomach, her abs bunching at the wet touch as his tongue flickered inside her belly button. Down, he continued, before focussing his attention just above her jeans. She groaned again, trying to arch her hips up and move his mouth closer to her core. Instead, he raised his lips from her burning flesh, and blew cool air across her skin, the fine hair there standing on end.

"Please," she moaned, the word spilling out unbidden, the longing and begging clear in her tone.

She sighed in relief as she watched his head trailed lower still, mouthing at the fabric around her jeans button. He wrapped his teeth around it, before glancing up at her. Their eyes met, the deep blue of his sending shivers through her body. He grinned, wickedly, tugging at the button with his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her.

His hands rested against her knees, the pressure firm but tender, before starting to slowly traverse their way up the outside of her thighs. Still, his eyes didn't break contact with hers, seemingly enjoying watching her lose herself to his attentions. His fingers curved around her hips, squeezing tightly for a moment, before moving inwards towards the button of her jeans. He released it from his mouth, shifting back slightly, and the breath caught in her lungs as she tensed her body expectantly. His fingers worked the button, releasing it as slowly as he could. She whined in frustration, knowing he was so close to the raging inferno he was causing in her loins. He laughed at the unadulterated need in her voice, before sliding the zipper of her jeans, folding the material open. Then he lowered his head, placing another tender kiss just above the powder blue panties she wore.

His fingers moved again to her hips, this time grabbing a handful of both her jeans and her panties. She smiled, tensing again and lifting her hips off the bed as he pulled them both down her long legs, pooling in a bunch by her boots. He paused briefly, working them from her feet, before removing the jeans fully, leaving her bottom half bare to the cool air of the room. Okay, so it wasn't that cool, but compared to the burning desire of her core, everything else felt like a freezer.

"Finally," she breathed, now that he seemed to be getting to some semblance of the point of all this.

Deeks sat back on his haunches, so his butt was between her feet, eyes on her face. A sadistic smile playing on his lips. "Patience is not one of your strong suits," he drawled, clearly enjoying himself immensely.

She shot him a dirty look. "I swear to God, Deeks, if you don't put your mouth on me right now, I'm going to find a way out of these cuffs and I'm going to hit you."

He started to pull away, faux-disappointment on his face. "I don't know," he said. "It's starting to get late, and I need to feed Monty…"

She snarled at him. And he had the cheek to laugh back her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said, before taking on of her bare legs, and lifting it to press his lips against her knee. "That what you had in mind?"

Despite herself, Kensi's heart fluttered at the light contact. Okay, so maybe this excruciatingly long foreplay wasn't all bad. But she wouldn't tell him that; instead, she rumbled a low growl.

"No?" he asked, sounding surprised. "This?" He peppered another kiss on her leg, this time higher up her thigh. A shiver raced along her leg, crashing into the burning sensation in her groin, and a small sigh slipped from her lips.

"Or how about this?" he inquired, kissing higher once again, midway up her thigh. Her heart was beating so fast now, seemingly threatening to explode from her chest at the pace, while fresh streams of heat raced though her body. "This?" he tried again, lips achingly close to her centre now.

She  _hmmmm'd_  in appreciation, her body taut at the anticipation.

"Maybe this?" he asked, before kissing again, this time on the opposite thigh. She shivered again, the expectation arousing her in a way she'd never thought to imagine.

"Marty," she begged, before she even realised it. "Please."

"No?" he said, pulling back slightly, confusion on his face. "That's not what you want? I thought it was; I was so close before."

"So close," she echoed back at him. "Please."

"So maybe this?" he tried once again, this time – finally – lowering his face to the place she needed him the most. As his lips pressed against her eager pussy in a tender kiss, she almost lost it, the build up having brought her almost to the edge. He pulled back again. "Ah, that must have been it," he breathed delightedly, the air tickling against her, making her whole body buck. She groaned, straining her arms against the cuffs, trying desperately to grab him by the back of the head and push him back down.

Thanksfully, Deeks lowered his head again, tongue lolling out and stroking against the folds, licking against the juices that seeped from her. Back and forth he licked, shivers of pleasure racking her body. She writhed against his mouth, spots starting to form behind her vision. Her breath was ragged, hard to come by, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of lips against her heat, fuelling the flames of her.

He continued to kiss her, tongue roving across her flesh, probing in and out, up and down, eliciting shudders across her frame, making goosebumps pop across her singing skin. Then he shifted his focus, concentrating on the swollen nub of her clit, teeth nipping at it.

"Oh, fu…" she began before the thrashing of her body cutting her off.

His mouth worked on, biting, sucking. Rubbing his nose against the folds, teasing it by the entrance to her core. Hands stroking up and down her parted thighs.

The pressure was building; rushing passed the places they'd ever been before, the wild inferno raging in her groin. Her mutterings turned to wordless moans, her mind turning to melted butter under the ministrations of his breathtaking mouth. Her body flailed, hips pushing up and down against his face, edging closer and close to the sweet release she so desperately craved.

Then suddenly – inexplicably – he removed his magical mouth from her burning core, pulling back. She whined in disappointment. "Don't stop, Deeks, I was so close."

He rose, stepping away from the bed. "Oh, I know. But I don't think we're quite ready yet."

"Deeks," she moaned.

"Say, you know what?" he said, almost conversationally. Distractedly, even. He bent over, rummaging inside a bag by the side of his bed. Kensi eyed the curve of his buttocks. He straightened, holding something in his hands that she couldn't quite make out. "You're not the only person who can pick a lock, you know? And while I was rooting around in your bedroom the other day, I came across something interesting."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Deeks?"

He smiled, and with a flourish, revealed a tiny pink vibrator that Kensi instantly recognised as her own. Her eyes widened. "Where did you…?" she began.

"I told you; I stole it from your house."

"You have any ideas what to do with it?"

He grinned again, climbing up onto the bed and between her legs. "Not really," he admitted. "But I reckon I'm going to have a lot of fun finding out." Deeks lifted the vibrator, observing it a moment, before twisting it on. He almost dropped it, surprised, as it started to buzz in his hands.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "So that's why they call it a vibrator."

Despite herself, Kensi couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. The laugh spluttered quickly to moans though, as he lowered the tip of the device against the folds of her pussy. Her body spasmed, thrashing at the raging explosion of sensation.

Deeks leant forward, placing his lips against her breast again, kissing and licking at the nipple, as he continued to dance the vibrator against her core. She flailed at the attention, the fire inside her roaring out from her middle, seeping into every fibre of her being. Her hips bucked up, pushing against the device.

"Marty," she breathed. "More. Please. Harder." How she managed to get those simple demands out, she would never know; the charges her partner was causing in her body were overriding her brain functions, turning her into a mindless mess of burning sensation. He complied, pressing the vibrator against her skin firmer, the buzzing echoing through her blood stream. He bit at her nipple then, sending another wave of sensation racing out, almost making her dive off the edge when it crashed into the pleasure from her core.

Her eyes rolled up as she threw her head back against the pillow, meaningless noises of ecstasy pouring out of her raw throat. It was coming, she knew, ever closer. Inch by inch, spurred on by the sucking against her breast and the blissful motion of her vibrator against her most intimate parts.

She came at last, flooding out her pleasure, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Bright, blissful, light overtook her vision, blotting out all sight, all sound, all thought, as she succumbed to the orgasm.

When her senses returned to her, she became aware that Deeks hovered above her. He smiled down at her, contentment in his eyes.

She couldn't speak at first, her breath still tattered and her body trembling at even the slightest movement. She realised a thin sheen of sweat covered her bare flesh. "Oh, God, Deeks," she said, around rasps. "I don't think I ever…"

The words failed her, from the labouring of her breathing or from not being able to form them coherently she didn't know. Instead, she pushed her head up, crashing her lips against his. She put her heart and soul into the kiss, pouring in every scrap of emotion she could find for the wonderful man who enlightened her life with just his mere presence. She latched her teeth onto his bottom lip, biting down and pulling against it as an aftershock sent her slipping over again.

Finally, she released his lip, seeing it red and swollen from the pressure of her teeth. "Deeks," she said, voice dusky and layered with desire. "I know we had a deal, but I need to go back on it, so you'd best unlock these cuffs right now so I can return the favour, like, right now."

With a wolfish grin, Deeks scrambled up, hands reaching for the cuffs. He fumbled with them for a moment, before pausing. His body going rock still.

"The, uh…" he began. "The clasp won't work. I can't get them, uh…"

She sighed. "Use the key, stupid."

A brief pause followed. Then; "Key?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- This is a bit of a long one (that's what she said, apparently), a lot longer than I expected (see previous joke). Hope you enjoy it, and sorry for hijacking my own PWP stories and actually developing a beginning, middle and end to the series as I went along. Oops. I've got more planned out, especially that thing that a lot of people have been commenting on :P
> 
> Rating:- This continues to be a hard M chapter. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? Enjoy.

 

++IN REAL TROUBLE. NEED HELP. COME QUICK++

Sitting on her sofa, the muted TV sending a light blue glow across the darkened room, Kensi read Deeks' text message for the fourth time, and shook her head in disappointment. She should really ignore this one; if Marty Deeks was in over his head, it was nobody's fault but his own. And who exactly did he think she was, to be texting things like that? Yeah, she should ignore it, just like she had the first one; ++IT'S GOING SOUTH, NEED EXTRACTION++. After all, it was his own choice, wasn't it? He'd made his bed, he'd just have to lie in it.

She hadn't ignored the second one, sadly. Just fired off an ++IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT++ to his request for assistance. Whoever the woman was that Deeks was out on a date with, Kensi was sure she had lots of wonderful qualities. And if she didn't… well, that was exactly what her partner deserved.

Yesterday, when he'd first mentioned he was taking some other woman out on Friday night, Kensi had been a little surprised. Maybe not as surprised as she should have been, and not as surprised as she was by the casual way in which he'd dropped it into the conversation as they'd staked out a suspected arms dealer. The woman had asked him out, Deeks had informed Kensi, and he couldn't exactly say no. They'd seen each other at the beach a few times when the surf would allow, just frequently enough to nod in recognition, and only that morning the woman – Toni or something like that – had admitted to finally (emphasis his) plucking up the courage to speak to him.

Kensi hadn't said anything, just nodded and tried to look like she understood, when it was the furthest thing from her mind.

He hadn't shown up at her door that night, after the case was closed. Not that she'd have slept with him anyway. He'd just have to go poking around somewhere else for that. Like that Tawni chick.  _Yeah, that was it. Tawni, not Toni_. Kensi could just picture the woman. And  _woman_  was probably being generous.

Today had been even worse. Somehow, Sam and Callen had gotten wind of Deeks' date, and been over the moon about it. Crowing on about how her partner was finally going to end his 'dry spell'. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Callen had even convinced Hetty to let Deeks finish early, though hadn't told the Operations Manager the exact reasons. Kensi had retreated to the bathroom, sat on one of the toilet pans and tried to convince herself she wasn't even considering crying.

She'd probably still been in there if it weren't for the fact that Nell had come looking, telling her it was time to leave for the day. From the safety of her cubicle, Kensi had asked her friend if she wanted to grab a few drinks, but Nell already had other plans.

Disappointed, Kensi had driven home, calling her mom on the way. But she was going to an art exhibit with some old friends, tickets having been sold out for weeks now, and assured Kensi that they would see each other on Monday as planned.

So she'd returned to her empty apartment, stripped off her work clothes and taken the longest shower she could. When she finally emerged, long after the water had run cold, she found the first message waiting for her on her phone.

The worst part – the absolute worst part of it all – was that it had been her suggestion that they wouldn't turn down the opportunity to date other people if it arose. It wasn't as if things between them were based on anything more than sex. She'd just kind of expected it to be her that had the opportunity. Because what they'd both said over the past few years was the truth; neither of them were the other's type.

Deeks' type was obvious; blonde haired, bubblegum brained. Just ditzy and girlish enough to fall for whatever cheesy and unoriginal pickup lines he spouted randomly at them. Probably needing of a big strong man to protect them. Tawni probably checked every one of those boxes. And Kensi's type was obvious too; intelligent, dedicated, reliable, professional.

That wasn't to say, also as obviously, that Deeks wasn't intelligent, or dedicated, or reliable, or (when push came to shove) professional. Funny. Handsome in a dorky, boyish sort of way. Good with kids. Kind to animals. Always seeming to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. Firm hands that danced over her skin like he was playing the violin. Lips that…

She glanced down at the text message again to remind herself that she hated his stupid face, and his stupid lopsided grin, and his stupid blond hair.

But then she let out a sigh of defeat; at the end of the day, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. She had to go haul his ass out of the fire. They were still partners, after all, and that's what partners did for each other. If she didn't, he'd just go all Lawyer on her and cite precedence. He'd helped her out too many times in the past to even mention, when she'd needed assistance in fending off some slobbery mistake of a date before she did something that could cause serious, long term, damage. So, she guessed, she owed him. Didn't mean she had to be pleased about it.

She also wasn't going to change out of her sloppy and loose fitting clothes, the comfortable grey sweatshirt and matching pants. Instead, she grabbed her keys, shot him off a harsh, single worded message to find out where he was, and headed out the front door.

It took her about twenty minutes to reach the bar he'd taken the Tawni woman to. For a moment, Kensi sat outside, staring daggers at the building as if it had personally affronted her.  _The Junction_  it was called, and Kensi realised she hated him even more than before. She'd been wanting to go there for a couple of weeks, had mentioned it to her partner enough times. She heard they had a selection of cocktails that defied belief, and the music wasn't too bad too. Something she could dance to. She just hadn't managed to find the time, what with work and all that. And now he'd taken that… that… that cheap…

Kensi cut the thought off before she could finish it. It wasn't Tawni's fault; she didn't know Deeks was taken.  _Not that he_ is _taken_ , Kensi reminded herself sternly. She shouldn't make his stupid date out to be the bad guy in this. Deeks was the bad guy.

Suddenly, she realised she'd been sat in her car sulking for a good five minutes. Admonishing herself, she exited the vehicle, heading towards the doors. She didn't really have a plan for how she was going to extract her partner from his self-inflicted and justified turmoil, but it was probably going to involve violence. Like a lot of things, she'd just have to wing it when she saw the lay of the land.

Face like thunder, she stormed into the main bar.

"SURPRISE," came the mingled cries, a chorus of voices. Eyes like saucers, jaw hanging slack, Kensi surveyed the scene before her. The happy, smiling faces of men and women she knew from the OSP beamed back at her; Callen, Eric, Pete, Claudia, Michelle, Sam, Rupert, Nell, James, Hetty, and so many more, crammed into the area around the bar itself. Above the bar, a large banner proudly demanded that she "Have A Happy Birthday!"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, covering the gasp, brain frozen solid. It took several hugs from her colleagues, multiple congratulations, and a dozen heartfelt words of kindness, for it to finally thaw enough for her to speak.

"I can't believe you guys did all this," she said to Callen, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. "But you do know it's not my birthday for another three days, right?"

"Oh, we know, Kens," answered Sam as he accepted his hug. "But Deeks figured you'd want to do something with your family on your actual birthday. Besides, it's Saturday tomorrow, so this works out good for us too."

"Aw," said Kensi. "You guys are my family too, you know?"

"That's so nice to hear," said Nell, smiling abashedly. The smaller woman continued to say something, probably an apology for lying earlier, but Kensi wasn't really paying attention. Something had just occurred to her.

"Wait a minute," she said, holding out a hand and cutting the redhead off. "This was Deeks' idea?"

Callen laughed. "Yeah, he set the whole thing up too, been at it for weeks, organised everyone to be here in time. Said he'd take care of getting you here too, but didn't want to get into specifics. Just needed our help selling his cover for leaving early."

"But how…?"

"How did he keep it a secret from you?" finished Sam, around a wide grin. "Yeah, we've been wondering that too. You guys are usually so bad at keeping things secret."

"He's about somewhere," Callen informed her, with a knowing smile. Kensi didn't really notice that, her eyes already scanning the crowd for the unruly mop of golden strands. She saw him then, at the corner, leaning against the bar itself, watching her. A small smile played upon his lips, victorious yes, but also delighted, and content, and a hundred other emotions all at once. It should look a mess, yet on him… on him it was beautiful. Her heart gave a small flutter. Other Agents came to wish her well, but she ignored them as politely as she could, moving through the throng towards him. The people petered out swiftly, and when she stood before him there was no one else within five feet of them.

He grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling, and she returned the smile. "Surprise," he said, voice little more than a whisper, but she heard it even over the twin throbs of the music and her heart.

"I'll say," she replied. They were little more than a foot away from each other, faces so close. But she was aware the others were around, probably watching them right now. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You know, for a walking Wikipedia, you can be pretty stupid at times," he said. "You're my best friend, of course I'm going to do this for you." Deeks flicked his eyes up, gesturing towards the banner with his chin. "You like it?"

"I love it," she replied, fighting the urge to put her hand on his chest. He was wearing a light grey polo shirt, tight across his chest, and Kensi suddenly realised she was wearing the grottiest clothes she owned. "I look like a slob," she admitted, looking away.

"No," he said. "You look incredible, as always."

She snorted, meeting his eyes again. "That's the cheesiest thing you ever said to me, and you say a lot of cheesy stuff."

"Doesn't mean it's not true," he replied easily. "But given my cunning ruse to get you here, I figured there was a fifty percent chance you'd turn up looking as amazing as you could to shame my pretend date, and a fifty percent chance you'd show up wearing one of my old sweatshirts. You know, the one you think I don't know you have, and like to sleep in some times?"

"You've got a pretty high opinion of yourself there, Deeks."

"What can I say, I'm adorable. Anyway, that's why I got you… this."

Deeks bent down, picking up a shopping bag and handing it to Kensi. When she glanced inside, she was delighted to see he'd picked out some of her own clothes, and in combinations that weren't actually half bad. Though, of course, there was a very tight, and very short, denim skirt in there too. She arched an eyebrow at him for that.

"Nell helped me," he admitted with a shrug. "And she sorted the makeup too, because I'm just clueless when it comes to stuff like that."

"It's perfect, Marty," she said. "Thank you."

He grinned at her, face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He glanced around briefly, before leaning in and placing a small, chaste, kiss on her cheek. Despite all the things they'd done together, that small, simple, gesture brought flames to her features.

"Go get changed," he told her. "And save me a dance."

She threw him another grin as she headed towards the toilets. But then she paused, turning back to her partner. "Oh, Deeks?" she said as sweetly as she could, fluttering her eyelashes. "You ever do anything like that to me again, they'll never find the body."

Deeks went white as a sheet.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside Kensi's apartment. Deeks passed the driver a handful of bills as Kensi – a collection of bags in her grasp – pushed the door open, stepping out into the night. The cold air hit her like a brick, increasing the gentle beer buzz she'd been working on.

She hadn't drunk too much at her party.  _Surprise party_ , she amended delightedly. It wouldn't do to get too drunk in front of her colleagues, especially since she didn't fully trust herself. Even so, there had been three or four times as the night progressed where she'd had to actually talk herself out of dragging Deeks into the toilets and having him right there.

They had danced, though. Just the once. A soppy, slowish song had come on, and she'd hunted him down. They'd held each other as close as they dared under the watchful eyes of their friends, his palms on her hips and her hands locked together behind the back of his neck, like they were awkward teens at their prom. It was the only dance she'd allowed herself, knowing that if they continued on something faster, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from grinding her body against his.

They'd avoided each other most of the party too, which added a tinge of sadness to her night. But again, that had been her choice; they needed to be so careful around the others, not give the trained investigators even the slightest indication that anything was different about their relationship. And the two of them making out in a booth would have been a little more than a slight indicator.

Deeks grabbed the rest of the bags off the back seat before closing the taxi door.  _Presents,_ thought Kensi with a grin. There had been so many, more than Kensi and Deeks could carry between them, so the rest of the team had offered to bring them around in the morning. " _Not too early_ ", she'd joked to them. They'd laughed along, agreeing, thinking she wanted a lie-in to rest her delicate head. There was that, true, but she also didn't want them seeing anything they shouldn't. Or any _one_.

A breeze started up, sending cold air tickling her bare legs, and for a moment she regretted wearing the skirt Deeks had picked out. But then she remembered the look on his face – the blank and broken glaze in his eyes, the stutter on his lips – when she'd first emerged in it, and it sent a fresh blush to her cheeks. She linked her arm around Deeks', leaning against his shoulder for support, as they made their way towards her front door. After struggling with the lock for a moment, it opened, and she led him inside.  _Oh, yeah_ , she thought.  _I left the TV on. Didn't think I was going to be gone this long_. She dropped her bags randomly on the floor, pushed him down roughly onto the couch, before straddling him, and pressing her lips forcefully against his.

Deeks was surprised by the suddenness, by her lack of preamble, but soon returned the kiss with a hunger that matched her own. She tried to tell him, with that kiss, just how anguished she had been at the thought of him spending time with another woman, how thrilled she was that it hadn't been the case, and just how much she appreciated what he had done for her. There was no way of knowing if he understand that in the kiss, but she didn't mind. It was enough that she knew it. Anything else was just too confusing right now, and a door even Kensi knew she wasn't brave enough to face yet.

"Wait a second," he said, already panting hard. "I didn't give you your present yet."

"I already got it," she informed him playfully. "I'm just about to unwrap it." Then she began to giggle at her own wit.

Deeks laughed along. "Kensi Marie Blye," he said, "are you drunk?"

"Why," she said, schooling her face to as serious as she could manage, bottom lip pouting. "Aren't you?"

"Very much so," he replied. "It was the hardest thing all night, trying so very very hard to keep my hands off you."

"Me too," said Kensi, with all the joyful wonder of a child discovering her best friend shares something with them. "Just a shame we don't have to worry about that now." With that, she attacked his mouth once more.

The kiss was sloppy, drunken, but full of the need she associated with Marty Deeks. Her teeth nipped playfully at his bottom lip, before caressing it with her tongue when it brought a small yelp of pain from her partner. Her hands were a blur, running across his skin, across his clothes, the muscles beneath dancing at the touch. And his hands followed suit, trailing down her sides, the alcohol in her system making her more ticklish than before. Usually, his firm hands made flashes of energy dance in their wake; now, it felt like a full on electrical storm ravaged her body. Goosebumps swiftly littered her body. She moaned, muttering his name, before pressing her lips hard against his again.

Her breath was shallow, each stuttered intake of air filled with the scent of him; the heady musk of man, the grit of the sand that never seemed to leave him. He made her head swim more than a quart of alcohol ever could. Her hand trailed down his chest, over his taut abdomen, feeling the tender flesh of his scars bunch at the contact, before her fingers grasped at the growing hardness between them. She rubbed against it, receiving an appreciative groan from Deeks for her efforts. Of their own accord, her hips began to roll, writhing her body against his. A small part of her was glad Deeks wasn't too drunk; this wouldn't have been half as interesting if booze had been impacting his performance.

Still lip-locked with her partner, Kensi's hand started to tug against the belt of his jeans. As expected, his hand snaked down to stop her, but she swatted it away. "No," she growled playfully, grabbing his bottom lip in her teeth and tugging as hard as she could. "It's my present, I get to open it."

Deeks let his hand trail back up, running into her hair, twirling the long locks. "Whatever you say, birthday girl," he said around a wide grin.

She kissed him again, before returning her attention to his belt. Within seconds, she'd fumbled it loose, sliding zip down and opened the folds of his jeans. His cock peeked through, the fabric of his boxers standing like a tent in the gap.

"Take off your pants," she ordered him, already tugging at the waist band of both his jeans and his boxers. He lifted his hips off the couch, letting her pull the materials over his hips and ass, down his thighs. They pooled at the bottom of his legs, not able to go over his black leather shoes, and Kensi couldn't help the giggle that forced its way from her lips. Then Deeks took her by the chin, pulling her up and kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss, lost in it, but aware that he was moving beneath her, legs twisting and flailing almost randomly. When she finally broke the kiss and looked down, she grinned; his shoes were off, and so were his jeans and boxers. His cock stood at attention.

She pushed off against his firm shoulders, standing up. He made to rise too, but she lifted one leg, pressed the sole and high heel of her pump against his chest and forced him back down. "My birthday," she told him in no uncertain terms. "We get to do what I want."

He grinned at her, that wolflike grin that made her whole body hum. He grabbed her by the ankle, holding her leg in place, before feathering a kiss against the inside of her knee. She sighed, sparks racing up her leg to collide with the wet heat forming in her groin. "It's not your birthday 'til Monday," he reminded her.

"I'm sure we'll think of something else to do by then," she said, voice deep and husky.

She took a step away, eyes locked with his, before turning her back on him. Slowly, oh so slowly, she began to sway her hips, moving them to the music only she could hear. Her hands came up, playing with her hair, bunching it up above her head before letting it fall like a waterfall. After a moment, she craned her neck around towards him again, and grinned; she had his undivided attention. She turned fully, still dancing, before pulling at the hem of her blouse and pulling it over her head. When she twirled it around above her head like a lasso, he snorted a laugh, which set her to giggling too. Kensi threw the blouse at his head, covering him completely. Deeks shook his head, the fabric slipping free before hanging loose where he had caught it in his teeth. She laughed again; he looked like a naughty puppy.

Kensi began to dance again, slowly, seductively. That is, until she realised that Deeks was humming something. She strained her ears, and started to laugh once more when she realised it was the Happy Birthday song.

"Stop that," she admonished him, not really meaning it. "You're ruining this."

"I'm making it better," he countered.

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love it anyway."

Kensi stuck her tongue out at him. "Now shut up and enjoy this."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, grinning like a buffoon and snapping off a terrible salute, which only made her snort again.

When she finally had it under control, she began to sway her body again. Deeks eyes followed her, and she could feel his gaze trace every contour of her body, across the swell of her breasts, the gentle curve of her hips, and down the smooth skin of her bare legs. Just feeling his eyes on her sent thrills singing across her soul. When she was sure she had his total undivided attention again, made obvious by the twitching of his manhood, her hands twisted up behind her spine, seeking out the clasp of her bra. Still dancing, she turned her back on him again, swinging her ass from side to side. The bra came loose, and she slowly allowed one strap to drop down her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder again, she could see the change had come over Deeks; the drunken laughter had abated, replaced by lust and hunger. It thrilled her, causing her face to split into a wide grin.

Her heart raced in her chest as she slipped down the other strap, before she let the bra fall free to the floor, her breast now revealed to the cool air. Her nipples stood firm, her own arousal strong. But she covered them with her hands, pushing her breasts together, increasing her cleavage, before she turned back to face him. Deeks let out a soft moan of frustration as her teasing.

She closed the distance between them, hands still covering her bosom, before she leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it, moaning with need. When she finally let her hands drop, revealing her breasts to him, he let out a soft sigh, full of appreciation. He grabbed her firmly by the hips, and she let out a small squeal as he pulled her roughly closer to him, his mouth making a direct path for her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as his lips caresses the soft swell of her breast, tongue flickering back and forth against her nipples.

"So tell me," he said, as he sucked against the flesh, making her whole body thrash. "Did you get more beautiful since the last time I saw you or something?"

She laughed, before leaning down and capturing his lips in another kiss. "I don't know how you get girls with cheesy lines like that," she said when she finally pulled back, breathless. He grinned back at her, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. His dick twitched against her groin, reminding her that it was there, and she dropped her hand to wrap her fingers around it.

"Oh, hey," she said, smiling, eyes locked with the now-darkened blue of his. "I forgot all about my present." Deeks let out a soft groan as she stroked up and down against it. "Or is it a cake? Do I have to blow out the candles?"

It was his turn to laugh. "And you say I'm cheesy?" he asked.

She silenced him with a kiss. "Shut it, you," she commanded. "I've got more important things to think about now." She began to pump against his shaft, enjoying the deep rumbles it elicited from her partner's throat. His kiss became deeper, his need stronger, and his hands clasped on her buttocks, kneading the flesh there.

"Kensi," he moaned, voice making it clear that he was losing himself, and she nipped at his top lip, grinning at the effect she was having on him.  _Okay_ , she thought.  _Time to kick this up a notch. Bam_. She snorted out another laugh at the thought.

"Happy Birthday to me," she sang softly, punctuating each word with a kiss as she slowly made her way down his body, pushing up the material of his polo shirt to give her better access to the burning flesh of his chest and stomach. "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to Kensi… Happy Birthday to me!" By the time she'd finished, she had made it down onto her knees, face to face with his trembling manhood. From here, there was no mistaking the smell of his arousal. "Well," she muttered happily. "Guess wishes really do come true."

"Kens," moaned Deeks, half warning and half begging. She ignored the former, leaning forward and flicking her tongue against the soft skin of the head, tasting the seeping pre-cum. His whole body shuddered, and she grinned before doing it again and again. Deeks groaned her name once more. She stuck her tongue out, letting it lap gently against the base of his shaft, roaming across his balls, while her hand stroked gently against the thin skin. Deeks shivered again, his hips rising and falling with the slow measure of her hand. He dropped his hands, fingers curling through her hair. Then she began to trail her tongue up, following the length of him until she reached the top, wrapping her lips around it. She sucked against it, tasting his excitement, before pulling her mouth off with a wet pop.

Kensi glanced up at him, and smiled. He was watching her intently, breathing through his nose in short, sharp, erratic bursts. Still locking eyes, she leant forwards again, sucking at the tip of his cock once more. Deeks grunted, lifting his hips and trying to slide further into her, but Kensi pulled her face back, grinning wickedly.

"Kensi," he whined, and she felt a thrill surge through her body. This must have been what he felt the night he'd cuffed her to his bed, hearing her beg frantically for his touch. But this wasn't that night; tonight was Ladies Choice, and this was just the entrée. So, sheathing her bottom teeth with her tongue, she took him in her mouth, lowering herself as far as she could. His cock filled her mouth, the skin warm and soft against her lips, the tip creeping towards the back of her throat. Before it hit, she pulled her head back up, leaving a trail of saliva across the shaft. Deeks groaned again, needy and breathless. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base of his manhood, stroking them up the skin as she lowered her mouth, meeting against her lips in the middle. Deeks' hands remained on the sides of her head, fingers knotted into her hair, but he didn't apply pressure, didn't try to change the pace or force her down further than she was comfortable with., though she kind of wished he would; there was something about only wearing a short skirt and high heels that made her feel dirty – in a good way, of course.

So it seemed it was up to her to quicken the pace, bobbing her head up and down against his cock as quickly as she could, earning fresh moans and guttural snarlings of her name from deep within Deeks' chest. She licked at the shaft like it was an ice pop, lolling her tongue against the tip, before swallowing him again. She could feel more of his excitement oozing from the tip, and she devoured it greedily. Then she released him from her mouth, sucking against his balls, but still frantically pumping away at his hardness, before slipping him passed her lips once more.

Her own arousal was growing, the familiar burning sensation throbbing between her legs, sending flashes of scorching pleasure across her body. As she continued to suck against him, she let her free hand slip down to her groin, rubbing against her pussy through her panties. Her pace quickened with her desire, matching that of her lips, as she circled the nub. Her panties we sodden as her enjoyment rose, and she groaned, sending vibrations across Deeks' cock. She lifted her hand then, trailing up her partner's body, until they reached his mouth. He took her offered two fingers into his lips, sucking against them noisily, coating them with his saliva and no doubt tasting her on them. When she was convinced they were slick enough, she shot them down again like a heat seeking missile, pulling her panties aside and rubbing furiously against her folds. A soft cry bubbled from her throat. But the problem was, as good as it felt, as much of the itch within her core her fingers were scratching, they were nothing in comparison to the touch of Deeks' firm fingers.

Above her head, she could feel his heartbeat raging, his breath labouring, and when she looked up, his head was rolled back and his eyes were closed tightly. His mouth moved repeatedly. Kensi couldn't hear what he said, but could hazard a guess it was a prayer of thanks to some higher power.

Still stroking against him, she began to kiss back up his body until she captured his lips in another kiss. If he felt any strangeness at tasting his own enjoyment on her lips, he didn't show it; the kiss was hungrier and more desperate than before. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, and she tugged against it. Deeks quickly got the message, raising his arms above his head and allowing her to pull the offending clothing off. In short order, he was as naked as the day he was born.

He reached for her thighs, but she pushed him back down onto the couch. "Condom, Deeks," she ordered him.

"Don't you want me to…" he began.

"Condom, Deeks. Now," she demanded. "There's a box in the bathroom."

"I know," he said, his cocky grin back in place. "But I've got one in my wallet."

She snorted a laugh at him. "That was awfully presumptive of you, thinking you were going to get lucky tonight."

"I'm always lucky," he said playfully. "I get to work with you every day."

This time, it was more than a snort of laughter that blossomed from Kensi's lips. "And the cheesy lines just don't end, do they?" she said.

He smiled unabashed at her. "I know; it's like I literally can't stop myself."

She shook her head, grinning, gesturing towards the heap of his clothes with her chin, before reaching for the zipper at the side of her skirt.

"No, wait," Deeks said quickly, pulling back upright with his wallet in his hand. "Leave it on." His eyes flicked down her long legs, and he licked his lips. "The shoes too."

"Hey," she said firmly. "My birthday, my choice." But she made no motion to remove the rest of her clothes.

In short order, Deeks had the latex sleeved over his erect manhood. He grabbed her again by the hips, pulling her in close to him. His fingers played gently against the outside of her thighs, sending shivers of sensation darting towards her burning groin. He feathered soft kisses at her stomach, circling his mouth around her belly button, while her hands danced playfully through his golden locks. Then his fingers traced up her hips, slipping under the denim of her skirt and bunching the fabric up, before grasping around the edges of her panties. Slowly, he pulled the material down her long legs, holding her steady so she could step out of them. Kensi leant forward, pushing Deeks fully back onto the couch, before straddling him again, sitting back onto her high heels, supporting her weight with her arms as she leant above him. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her sex, and rolled her hips, moaning at the friction.

Kensi let one hand drop, reaching for his quivering erection, and guiding it towards her opening. It rested tantalisingly against the lip. "Gently, Marty," she warned him. "I'm tight."

"Okay," he replied, kissing her passionately. Then, as if on some unvocalised signal, he began to lift his hips as she lowered hers. His head squeezed passed the folds, into her pussy, and Kensi let out a deep moan, pleasure mixed with a little pain. She was still tight, but it was the good kind of pain, not unlike her first time. Idly, she wished her first time had been with Deeks; she'd have been willing to wait patiently if she'd known at the time that he was out there.

Hands firmly supporting her butt, Deeks eased his way into her, each small movement fanning the flames of her need. Her muscles spasmed, locking tight against his cock, and another moan spilled from her lips, followed by a sigh of his name. He kissed her, murmuring wordlessly back at her. It was starting to hurt more now, but she wasn't going to stop, so latched on to his bottom lip and dug her teeth in. He grunted at his own pain, but she didn't release as she forced him deeper into her tense muscles. When she finally did let him go, she licked at the sore spot.

"You always do that, you know?" he said, voice distant. "Pull on my lip like that."

"Why?" she said, concerned. "Don't you like it?"

"I didn't say that," he replied, grinning.

She leant forward, kissing his deeply again, and slipping further onto his cock. "For your information," she said matter-of-factly, "I don't  _always_  do that.  _You_  always  _make_  me do that."

He grinned with pleasure, showing his understanding. It was true, of course, not just something she was telling him; no other guy had ever made her do that so consistently, made her latch on tight to enjoy the ride.

Speaking of riding, it didn't seem she was going to get any further, not until her muscles had a chance to stretch out fully. Slowly, almost gingerly, she began to rise and drop her hips, sliding up and down on his cock, the friction pouring fuel on the fire deep within the pit of her belly. She began to groan, her breath ragged, her heart racing in her chest. She kept a slow and even pace to begin with, but as her enjoyment increased, she couldn't help but quicken it. Soon, her pussy was relaxed enough that he could enter her fully to the base of his cock, driving the exquisite pleasure deeper into her being.

His hips kept in time with hers, falling and rising to slam into the heart of her core, hitting her sweet spot. After a while, his grip on her hips firmed, holding her in place while he thrust wildly up into her. She could feel a cry forming in the bottom of her lungs, feel it creeping up her throat, and made sure it came out as his name. It was loud, and long, making her throw her head back and arch her spine. Still, he pumped inside her, releasing her and allowing her to join in, writhing her hips in a desperate effort to get her just that little bit further into her. Kensi screwed her eyes tight, but could still see flashes of light popping behind her vision. When his hands found her breasts, pressing and rolling against them, she thought she might lose it. Her own hands found the back of his, pressing firmly against them, increasing the pressure against her flesh, and forcing them to stroke round and around and around.

Her groans increased in frequency and urgency, met by the pace of his own. Suddenly, his hand pulled free, grabbing her around the waist and twisting her around, throwing her face down onto the sofa, her knees on the floor. He moved around so that he was behind her, pressing his cock against her pussy again and slipping it deeply inside. She cried out again, before grabbing the nearby pillow with her teeth and latching on for dear life as he began to pump away into her. Her fingers wrapped around another pillow, knuckles swiftly turning white as she crushed them into fists. Around her locked teeth, expletives poured out as the forest fire in her groin began to burn with the heat of the sun.

Deeks' fingers tightened into the flesh of her hips, digging in and holding her in place as he rammed his cock into her hard. There was a real urgency in his pace now, a real hunger driving him on. Then one hand found her hair, fingers grasping at the locks and pulling back hard. Kensi found her head wrenched from the pillow, and discovered it was the only thing keeping her from screaming as loudly as she could.

"MAAAARRRRRTYYYY!" she cried, his frantic pace ripping the sounds from her lungs, the orgasm washing over her and setting her vision to blinding white. Behind her, Deeks shuddered, grunting with abandon, and she knew he had released as well. He continued to push himself into her, his pace slower now, the feel of his hardness sending blissful aftershocks reverberating across her body.

When the feeling subsided, Deeks was lying atop her, little more than comforting dead weight. Finally, he shifted, lying on his side fully along the length of the couch and pulling her in tight like a little spoon, his limp cock still tucked inside her, before he kissed tenderly at the back of her neck. Even that sent renewed shivers through Kensi's spine. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer. For long moments they lay together, as their ragged breathing shallowed and their hearts slowed to normal. Kensi's eyes were heavy, and she could feel sleep beckon her, brought on by the drink and her own sweet release. A moment later he pulled his dick free, and she felt his hand moving between them, as he slipped the condom off and dropped it in the bin she kept by the couch.

"Deeks?" she said, voice heavy and contended.

"Hmmm-hmm," he responded, the purr buzzing against the skin of her neck.

"You know how I've got a meal with my mom on Monday? For my birthday?" Deeks murmured his acknowledgment again. Kensi felt her heart begin to race once more. "Would you come with me?"

Kensi closed her eyes, instantly regretting asking. For a long moment, Deeks didn't answer, and Kensi thought maybe he hadn't heard her.

"No," he said, eventually. Sleep wisely decided to back off for a moment. Kensi tried to shift in his grip, to move away, but he just pulled her in tighter.

"Why not?" she said, unable to keep the pout from her lips or from her voice.

"Because," he said, voice still sleepy, "while it might seem that you're asking me because you like me, and you know I get on okay with your mom, I don't think that's the case. This will be the first birthday you've had since she came back into your life, and though you'd never admit it – least of all to me, Bad Ass Blye that you are – I think you're scared." He kissed the back of her neck again. "Now, I can be there for emotional support if you really want me to, but this is something you're just going to have to do on your own."

"When did you get so insightful?" she asked.

"Dunno. I think I watched an episode of Dr. Phil once," he said, and Kensi chuckled. "Of course, if you want to come over after…" he said, and she could hear the letch in his voice.

"And now you're ruining it," she sighed. She started to squirm again, and this time he let her. She twisted around, so that they were face to face. She stared intently at his closed eyes for a moment, until they flickered open, revealing beautiful blue orbs. She leant forward, pressing her lips tenderly against his. "Thank you for my birthday party," she whispered.

Deeks smiled, rich and warm. "You're welcome, baby," he replied, before closing his eyes again.

Kensi closed her eyes too, a wide smile on her lips. Deep within her brain, realisation clicked into place, and she finally understood something she'd known for a long, long, time. Slowly, the smile faltered.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi leaned back in her chair, watching over the desks of the bullpen as Deeks and Sam spoke animatedly by the coffee machine. Well, to be more accurate, while Sam spoke. Spoke at length, and with a great deal of enthusiasm, about the virtues of certain motor engines inside cars, and the proper care and maintenance thereof. Deeks, for his part, seemed to be listening just as intently, taking in everything the senior agent said, and asking small but well thought out questions at appropriate moments.

And to say that Kensi was watching them talk was a half truth too; in point of fact, she was watching Deeks. Watching the way his mouth moved as it formed words, watching the way his Adams Apple bobbed as he spoke, as the corners of his lips curled gently as he smiled.

In the week since Kensi had realised that she was one hundred percent, with no chance of parole of reprieve, in love with her dorky partner, she found that she'd been watching him a lot more than she used to. Just enjoying the sight of his face, the rampant mess of his shaggy hair, the twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Sometimes, she wondered how she hadn't realised it before, but always corrected herself; she had realised it before, known it for a long time before they'd even first become intimate, but had ran and hid from her feelings the way she always did. She scoffed inwardly.

That wasn't to say it had been a shock when she'd first realised it, the night of her surprise birthday party. She'd barely slept the whole weekend, tossing and turning, wrestling the thoughts in her brain, eyes wide open and staring at the darkened ceiling above her bed. Arguing, denying, begging. The day of her actual birthday, though, had been something else entirely. Her mother had seen something was worrying her daughter, and inquired about it.

"I'm in love with Deeks," Kensi had said. And just like that, having the words out loud, made it real.

The older woman had laughed, telling Kensi that she should try telling her something she didn't already know.

"What do you mean?" Kensi had asked her, as they sat alone around the dining room table, the empty plates before them.

"Kensi," Julia Feldman replied kindly. "Sweetheart, you've been out of my life for so long. And you were always daddy's little girl. But you're still my daughter, I still know you, better than you think I do. The first time you spoke about him, I could see the way your eyes lit up, the way you fought a smile. Mothers always know these things. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

That, of course, was the biggest question. One Kensi hadn't had an answer for at the time. Didn't even have an answer for now, either. So Kensi carried on as always; woke up in the morning, went to work, caught the badguys, went home, and slept with her partner.

Somehow, she thought that the revelation would have changed something about that last fact. She didn't know exactly what she'd expected, for the lovemaking to be more intense somehow, and was unpleasantly surprised when it felt exactly the same. It had taken her a couple of days to realise why; she'd always been in love with Deeks, so it had always been more intense than her other random men she'd crawled into bed with. Just simply acknowledging that fact didn't change anything.

The worst part, of course, was that she recognised the ache in her chest now, realised it for what it was. It hurt her, physically, when he flirted with other women when they were undercover, even though the smarter part of her brain knew that cover was all it was. It pained her that they spent hours together each day, but she could only feel the softness of his lips when the sun went down, could only feel the firmness of his touch when they were truly alone. And, to be honest, it kinda of annoyed her that she spent so long gazing at him like a love sick puppy. Which, equally as annoying, she realised was exactly what she was. She was a strong willed, intelligent, independent, NCIS Special Agent, dedicated to her career. Good at what she did, proud of it. She didn't have time to be worrying about anybody, let alone some goofy surfer boy, even if she was hopelessly in love with him.

The problem with it all was…

"Guys," came a voice, Callen's entry to the bullpen derailing her train of thought. Sam stopped talking too, focussing on his partner. "Kensi, Deeks, we need to talk to you."

"Now?" said Sam.

"Good a time as any," replied Callen. "Over that side, Deeks," he continued, pointing to the chair next to Kensi when Deeks headed towards his own. Deeks eyed Callen with suspicion, slinking around the desks. He glanced over at Kensi, eyes questioning. Kensi shrugged; she had no idea what was going on either. Sam and Callen took seats opposite them.

"What's going on?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah, we, uh, we're not in trouble or something, are we?" added Deeks. Trust him to always ask  _that_  question first. Guess it said a lot about his personality. Idly, Kensi wondered what Nate would say about that fact. "Or are you guys in trouble? Hetty?"

"No, we're fine," said Callen. "It's, well, we wanted to just…"

The shrill whistle from upstairs cut him off. As one, the four agents looked towards the top of the stairs, where Eric awaited. "Jobs on, people," he said, before disappearing into Ops.

Sam and Callen rose, heading towards the stairs. Deeks hustled after them. "Wait, what did you guys want to talk about."

"Oh, don't worry, Deeks," said Sam, starting to climb. "It'll wait."

* * *

Kensi pulled the silver SUV to a halt in the parking lot, killing the engine. Deeks was already opening his door and stepping out. The six story red bricked building loomed above them, casting long shadows across the parked vehicles as the bright Los Angeles sun dipped behind the horizon on the opposite side.

"So you're honestly telling me you've never seen it?" he asked.

The case had led them here, to the headquarters of the LAPD. Inside was a file they needed access to. Unfortunately for them, the file was so old that it hadn't been transferred to electronic form yet, a fact that had practically caused Eric to have a coronary in Ops. So that meant they'd had to make the drive out here, to manually read through the case file. And Callen had picked the two junior agents to make the trip. He'd said it was because of Deeks' LAPD Liaison status, but since they all knew that was little more than a flimsy excuse on Hetty's part to get the detective on their team, Kensi suspected something else was going on. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but it was probably because he didn't want to drive halfway across the city at this time of day.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' with her lips. On the way over, Deeks'd made some quote from some film or other, and then grinned at her like he'd expected her to know what it was.

"You've never seen it?"

Kensi sighed. "I don't know how many more times I can say no."

Deeks grabbed her shoulder, stopping the pair of them just before the steps leading to the main entrance, looking her right in the eyes. A couple of uniformed cops passed by, not even giving the pair a second glance. "Princess Buttercup? Andre The Giant in his greatest role ever? 'Anybody want a peanut?' R. O. U. Ses? None of this ringing a bell, Quasimodo?"

She flicked an annoyed eyebrow up at him, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Did you just compare me to Quasimodo?"

"Uh…" he stammered, not meeting her eyes. Kensi swallowed down a grin; she enjoyed flustering her partner, thrilled that she still had that much of an effect on him. "What I meant, was, see, I was just, ya know, trying to… you know… with the… but seriously, seriously," he said, trying to change the subject. Kensi kindly let him. "You've never seen the film?"

"Deeks, as hard as this may be for you to understand, with your questionable masculinity, but not everyone likes movies about princesses."

Deeks blanched. "'Movies about…?' Your favourite movie is Titanic, you enjoy the oeuvre of John Hughes, and you're questioning my masculinity?"

"I am a girl you know."

He grinned, flicking his eyes up and down her frame. "Oh, trust me, this I know." Kensi shook her head, smiling back at him. "No, look here, it's not about… well, maybe it's a little about princesses. Okay, okay, here's the deal, you come over tonight and we're gonna watch it together."

She snorted a laugh. " _That's_  why you want me to come over tonight?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, maybe that can be earlier in the night."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look annoyed, but knowing the grin on her face gave the lie away. "You are so sure of yourself."

"Yeah, having the most beautiful woman in the world turning to putty in your hands can be a bit of a confidence booster, I'll tell you that for nothing."

Kensi shook her head once more, silently heading towards the door, bounding up the stairs with her partner in tow. Aware that he was looking at her ass. Somehow, the conversation had come round to sex again. It always seemed to, somehow, no matter how many times they actually accomplished the act itself. Even when it wasn't about sex, there was always this subtext, bubbling away under the surface. Not that she minded, of course, but sometimes it made it very hard to get any work done, doubly so the last week. Which was why one of the very first rules they'd made had been never to do anything that might endanger an investigation. That meant flirting and banter was fine, but nothing when they were undercover and certainly nothing physical. Oh, naturally, that hadn't stopped them; since the first day they met there had always been small touches, brushes of arms, casual leanings, things like that. And that hadn't changed, but that was the absolute limit. They wouldn't even hold hands, though that was less to do with compromising their jobs and more to do with their simple 'Partners with Privileges' status. The worst part, of course, was that Kensi really wanted to hold hands with Deeks, as stupid and basic as it sounded. But he didn't know, didn't realise. As far as he was concerned, their current status was all Kensi wanted. It was all he wanted, at least. And Kensi could never tell him, never admit that she was in love with him, because he was happy with what they were. If she told him, if she opened up and admitted it, he'd do exactly what every other man in her life had done. He'd leave her.

So Kensi would swallow her pride, and keep her secret. She'd just have to content herself with being his partner, his best friend, and his lover. She'd take what she could get, even if it killed her a little more inside each day.

Once they were inside the building, it opened up into a large reception area, with a larger staircase running up both sides of the room, and doors leading off at regular intervals. Deeks strode to the desk, doing all the talking; although this wasn't his regular precinct, as an LAPD detective he actually knew several of the uniforms on duty, and a lot of the plain clothes. He introduced Kensi to all those, as often as not being met with an, "Ah, so you're the famous Agent Blye. Heard a lot about you."

"Whatever Deeks has told you, it's all lies," she responded to each of them, trying hard not to be annoyed that he gossiped about her behind her back.

"I don't know," replied one of them, an older, grey haired, homicide detective. "Deeks can embellish a story like the best of them, but if anything I think he undersold how pretty you are."

Kensi's mouth formed into a thin line as she struggled against the sudden grin. Deeks' eyes went wide, and he stuttered and stammered a goodbye to the other detective, before grabbing Kensi by the arm and steering her away.

In short order, Deeks had the location of the correct storage room, and led his partner towards the cold metal doors of the elevator. They rode up in silence, towards the top. Deeks refused to meet her gaze, nervously twiddling his thumbs, a small blush on his cheeks. Kensi tried hard to keep the delighted smile off her face. He'd talked about her to his friends in LAPD, yes, but from the reactions she'd gotten, it had been all complimentary. Maybe he would escape from an elbow in the ribs after all. The elevator emptied of cops as they went higher, until only the two partners remaining.

With a sudden fizz and a pop, the lights went out, drowning the cramped metal box in darkness, even as it shuddered to a halt. Kensi span, eyes searching in the inky darkness, senses heightened and on alert, but seeing nothing.

"Kens?" came her partner's voice, over to the left. There was a thud and an "Ow!" as he walked into a wall. She reached out a tentative hand, feeling his arm a second later. With a flicker, a green glow bathed the elevator as the emergency lights blinked on. He turned to face her, grinning nervously. "So, uh… come here often?"

Despite the situation, Kensi couldn't help but laugh. She removed her hand from his arm, making her way towards the control panel, thumbing the buttons. Nothing happened.

"Try the call button," said Deeks. Kensi shot him a look that she thought perfectly conveyed her request that, for his next trick, he go teach his grandmother how to suck eggs.

But pushing the call button achieved nothing, she wasn't even sure that it was connecting to anything. She tried it another half dozen times though, just to be sure, before reaching for her cell and dialling Ops.

" _Hey guys_ ," said Eric when he answered, his speakered voice echoing in the tight confines of the elevator. " _You got the file already_?"

"Not quite, Eric," said Kensi. "We've got a bit of a situation here. We're stuck in an elevator, and all the lights have gone out."

" _Did you try pressing the buttons_?" asked Eric.

Deeks leaped towards her, grabbing the phone. "Can you find out what's going on?" he said hurriedly, before Kensi could launch into a tirade at the other man.

There was a pause, during which time Kensi could only imagine the lanky tech geek hunched over his keyboard, typing away.  _"Okay,"_  he said eventually.  _"Oh, wow. Looks like there was total loss of power through the whole block. They're trying to resolve it now."_

"Eric, we're in a police station," said Deeks. "They have their own backup generators."

" _I know, but I guess the sudden loss of power blew a circuit or something. You're not going anywhere in a hurry. Don't worry, looks like they're aware of the situation, and called the repair company. They'll be there in an hour or two."_

"An hour?" exclaimed Kensi.

" _Or two,"_  repeated Eric.

"Can you see us?" asked Deeks, waving towards the camera. From the lack of red light, Kensi knew the answer before Eric even gave it.

" _No, looks like that's out too. Sorry guys."_

" _Wait,"_  said the familiar voice of Nell.  _"Did I hear this right? Kensi and Deeks are trapped in an elevator?"_  There was a pause. Kensi wasn't sure if there was static on the line or not, but she was pretty sure she heard snickering.  _"Don't worry,"_ Nell continued, voice quivering.  _"They'll have you out of there soon. In the meantime, you may as well get comfortable."_

The call disconnected. Kensi continued to stare at the phone for long moments, confusion creeping across her brain like tendrils.  _No_ , she told herself eventually.  _Nell can't know. If she knew, she'd have said something_. The two were friends after all.

Besides her, Deeks stretched languidly, yawning, before smacking his lips together. "Well," he said, sitting down against the elevator wall, legs stretched out before him. "You heard the lady; we best get comfortable." Then he dug out his own phone, flicking it on and concentrating intently on something, his thumbs flying across the buttons. The screen washed his features with white light.

Kensi watched him a moment, tracing the contours of his face with her eyes, before crossing to stand between his legs. He glanced up, puzzled, but she simply nudged the inside of his knee with her shoe. He took the hint, opening his legs wider, and she sank down between them, pressing her back against his chest. She could feel his comforting heartbeat thudding against his sternum; feel the warmth of his frame seeping into hers. With a casual idleness, almost as if he wasn't really aware he was doing it, he feathered a few light kisses against her hair, causing light shivers to reverberate down to the small of her spine.

Deeks brought his arms around to in front of them both, still playing a game on his phone. For a few moments, she watched him move the coloured blocks around, making lines that vanished, before she reached out, picking the phone from his grasp and placing it on the floor besides them. He didn't say anything, just shifting in confusion. She took both his hands then, watching intently as she twirled their fingers together, stroking her thumb gently against the skin. Casual, oh so casual, though the humming of her own skin was anything but.

He didn't resist when she led his hand down towards her stomach, the touch of his palm – even through the material of her T-shirt – sending static through her. Some part of her rebelled, questioning what she was doing, what she planned, but she quickly quelled it. Fingers still locked around the back of his hand, she coerced his hand down a little, flicking up the hem of her shirt, and giving him access to the rapidly heating skin of her abdomen. Her muscles bunched at the contact, dancing with joy. Still playing with his other hand to distract him, she slowly began to trail up her stomach, the light touch of his fingertips across her ribs tickling her and making her breath deepen. His own breath hitched finally, as his fingers brushed against the underside of her bra.

"Isn't this kind of against the rules?" he said, voice heavy and distant. His heart raced against her spine, and she could feel a growing hardness pressing against her ass.

"Why are you complaining, Deeks?" she asked, as she moved his hand higher, the palm cupping against the bottom of her breast.

"I'm not, I'm just, you know, I'm just saying that they're your rules, and…"

She shifted slightly, moving herself to one side so she leant against his shoulder, before craning her neck so she could look at him. His eyes trembled, a shake that was echoed across the rest of his body. "Well, I figured that we're not going anywhere in a hurry, and after that shot I took at your masculinity, you could use a confidence boost. Now shut up and kiss me."

He smiled, that wolfish grin that delighted her. "As you wish," he whispered, leaning forward and capturing her lips with own. They were so soft, so tender, and she sank into them, letting the sensation of his lips on hers wash over her.

Unbidden, his hand continued up, palm and fingers rolling against the covered swell of her breast, and a gentle moan slipping through around their kiss. She parted her lips, flicking her tongue out to swipe across her bottom lip. Her breathing changed, long and deep, as he toyed with the material over her erect nipple, rolling it between finger and thumb and sending jolts of energy sweeping across her form. She groaned again, panting around his mouth, but trying oh so desperately not to lose herself too much in the moment. She couldn't afford to get distracted, not when this was only stage one.

She released her grip on his hand, leaving it to knead against her chest. Kensi pulled away from Deeks' lips, turning back to focus on his other hand, still within her grip. She stroked the skin a moment more, closing her eyes, enjoying the tickle of his breath against the back of her neck and the gentle pressing of his lips against her skin. Sweet sensation flowed from every point of contact, racing towards her centre were warmth was rapidly spreading. The fire almost escaped when Deeks cheekily pulled down the cup of her bra, squeezing her nipple firmly between his fingers. She bucked, moaning his name. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning wickedly.

"Oh God," he said. "You like this, don't you? You actually like the fact that we're doing this in the middle of an investigation."

"Don't get used to it, Deeks," she told him, trying to keep her voice cool but failing miserably as he pulled roughly against her nipple and a sigh slipped out. "This is a onetime situation, onetime deal. Besides," she continued, rubbing her butt against the hardness of his cock. "I'm not the only one enjoying it."

Deeks groaned huskily in response.

Smiling, she continued to toy with his free hand, before slowly, gingerly, pressing it closer to her stomach. Deeks didn't resist, possibly because he was too focussed on playing with her breast. That stopped suddenly, through, with a sharp intake of breath, when she rested his hand on the waistband of her jeans.

"Kens," he breathed, a warning she had no intention of obeying. They could both sense the invisible line coming, but she wasn't even thinking about stopping. It was true what she'd told him; this was a onetime thing, and she was going to take full advantage of that. It wasn't hurting anyone, wasn't distracting them from doing their job. They were going to be stuck in this elevator for who knows how long, regardless of what they did.

His hand remained motionless as she slipped loose the top button of her jeans, lowered the zipper, parting the fabric. Finally, he seemed to remember to breathe, and his hand returned to its magical work against her breast. The hand on her stomach began to twitch slightly, movements only at the smallest fraction, until she rested her hand atop it. It stilled, allowed her control of its movements. And move it she did, pressing it down until it skimmed the top of her panties. He paused there, playing with the small bow in the centre, fingers rubbing against it. Gingerly, she released his hand, releasing it to its own devices.

For a moment, his hand remained there; twirling with the bow at the same pace his other hand rolled her nipple between his fingers. Just when she began to wonder what he thought it was he was playing with, his hand sank deeper into her jeans, fingers rubbing against the lips of her pussy. She gasped, arching her back, as a lightning storm began in earnest deep within the core of her being. She twisted her neck around again, pushing a heavy and hungry kiss against his lips, only to have it interrupted with her grunts and groans as his fingers toyed with the rapidly dampening fabric of her panties. When he tugged the material aside, driving the tip of his finger inside her and pulling against the hardness of her pelvic bone, she littered the air with curses and latched onto his bottom lip for all she was worth.

Her hips flailed as he sunk another finger into her, curling them both back against the meaty muscles of her pussy, and she released his lip with a cry that ripped from her lungs. She couldn't even sooth his lip with her tongue, only pepper desperate and needy kisses across his face, disrupted by gasps and groans. She squeezed her eyes tight, pressing her forehead against his.

"Marty," she whined, little more than a slave to the scorching ecstasy within her groin. She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers from her writhing core, then again when he parted her folds with his thumb and little finger, his other digits dancing across the swollen nub of her clit. As her hips writhed against him, pushing her pelvis as hard against his fingers as she could, she felt a long moan begin to form, rumbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kensi," he panted. "You need to keep quiet. I don't know how far the sound echoes in this."

She whined again, wanting nothing more than to scream his name at the top of her lungs, but knowing he was right, damn him. That didn't stop the moan from rising though; she could feel it creeping up her throat, towards lips she had clamped tight. He must have seen it, because his hand swiftly left her breast, grabbing her by the back of the head and pressing her to his lips as hard as he could, swallowing her cry in his mouth. She squirmed against his fingers, the groan still going on long, burning her lungs. The pressure continued to build in her core, spurred on by the flickering and rubbing of firm fingers, ignited further when he dipped inside again, pressing the heel of his palm firmly against her groin, curling his fingers. She bucked again, and again, and again, crying into his mouth, eyes scrunched as tight as she could make them. Still, bright lights flared in her vision, and the throb of her own heart pulsed in her ears.

Her cry finally sputtered out, replaced by her anxious panting as she fought for breath around the persistent curling of his fingers, her whole body undulating as shards of heated bliss arched across every fibre of her being. She opened her eyes, throwing her head back to rest against Deeks' shoulder, the throat raw, her jaw locked tight, one hand in a white knuckled fist around the material of his jeans, nails digging into the flesh of his thighs, the other tugging furiously at the hair on the side of his head. She writhed against him, rubbing her ass against the throbbing hardness she could feel even through those jeans, thrashing against his hand.

"You close?" he breathed. Kensi could do little more than squeal an affirmative.

His free hand left her side, sparks following in its wake as he stroked her down her long neck, over her collarbone, passed her breasts, her stomach, until he reached her raging pussy. While his other hand continued to push hard against the burning muscles inside her, the newcomer parted the folds again, slipping passed the hood and rubbing against the swollen desire of her clit.

It was more than she could take.

"Fuuuu…" she began, before flashing lights overtook her vision, before bright and blinding whiteness shook her body, before the building heat in her core could not be contained a second longer and exploded, the orgasm ripping across every inch of her. Around his fingers, she gushed, the muscles screaming equally in pleasure and protest. Her whole body vibrated, flailing with each quake that ravaged her system, and she snatched at his hands, thrusting them away.

"Please, not… not…" she managed, unable to tell him that she couldn't take any more, that even a second of his hands on her would sent her falling over the edge again and again and again. "Just… just…"

She continued to shiver as she lay against him, little more than dead weight, aftershocks racking her and making small moans slip from her raw throat. As the sensation subsided, she twisted around atop him, making straight for his lips, pressing hers against him and a sloppy but thankful kiss. Her breath was still ragged, still laboured, but she pushed her feelings into the kiss, running her fingers through his straw coloured locks, feeling his heartbeat racing in his chest. Her own solid thud slowed, but still she kissed him. When he lifted his hand, those glorious fingers that had made her spiral into bliss, she kissed them too, taking them into her mouth and sucking hungrily against them. Tasting her own sweet release on them triggered a memory, and a fresh aftershock rocked her.

She pushed against him, forcing him down onto the hard floor of the elevator, before crawling atop him, still kissing furiously at his mouth. She could feel the stiffness between his legs, and one hand went for it, stroking it through the denim. His whole body stiffened, his breath catching.

"Kensi," he said, around the kiss. "I don't know if we've got time for…"

"Quiet, you," she ordered, cutting him off. "Onetime deal, remember. Never gonna happen again."

All resistance slipped from Deeks, as he brought one arm around to press against her back, the other twisting into the long dark strands of her hair. He kissed her back, melting into it, even as she began working on the buckle of his belt. Undoing a belt from a different angle was trickier than some people assumed, but Deeks only had a limited change of them, and by now she was a dab hand and quickly had it loose. The buttons and zipper followed swiftly, and a moment later she had eased his solid manhood free. The tip was already slick, his excitement at the situation – and no doubt at having seen her lose total control for him – making pre-cum bead from the slit. He moaned, part in pleasure, part in encouragement, as she stroked the tip, spreading his desire across the head of his cock and down the hardness of his length.

Her hand trailed up and down the length, eliciting mutters and murmurs from her lover's lips, wordless vowels of need. She kissed him again, before trailing her lips onto his jawline, nipping against the flesh there. He growled at her, deep and guttural, but trailing off into a whine when she increased her pace.

The pressure of his hand on her back increased, forcing her closer against his chest, and she grinned; he could turn her inside out with a touch of his hands, sure, but she could do the exact same thing to him. It was more delightful, a hundred times more arousing, to see her effect on him than anything else they ever did. His hips rose and fell in time with the rhythm of her hand, slowly at first, evenly, all the way up, all the way down. He grunted with each one, her name never far from her lips.

She flicked her tongue out, poking it into his ear, and he shivered again. She pumped against his manhood, as his breath caught again and again, his heart booming so strongly in his chest it seemed to overrule her own. His fingers twirled into her hair, tugging against it hard. The pull was sore, caused by his growing enjoyment, by his building desire, as she worked his cock in her grasp, her fingers wrapping around the head, feeling the paper thin skin throbbing under her touch. He bucked below her, hips matching the urgent need she put into her stroke.

"Come on, Deeks," she cooed into his ear. "It's okay, let it go. You know you want to."

"Kensi," he whispered, little more than a breath. He moaned again, pressing her even harder against him, as if trying to remove even the slightest opportunity for distance, as if trying to merge them into one glorious being.

"This is what you've wanted for years, isn't it?" she said, voice deep. "You and me, in public?"

He moaned again, an agreement, and Kensi smiled, feeling him turning to butter beneath her.

"How many fantasies have you had? Did you want to do it in my car?" Deeks groaned again. "The showers at the office? The hot water running all over my naked body as you take me against the tiled wall?"

"Kensi," he tried again, voice stuttering, whole body spasming.

"Or is it something else? Not the boatshed, that doesn't sound right. The firing range, maybe? Ops, in the dark? No, that's not it, is it? Oooh, I know what your biggest fantasy is, don't I?"

She felt him nod.

"My desk, Marty?" she breathed, air tickling into his ear. "Did you want to bend me over my desk, you naughty boy? Pull my pants down and have me right there? Is that what you wanted?"

"Kensi," he moaned. "Please, I'm so close, I'm…"

She moved quickly, breaking free of his grip and pushing herself down his body, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Just in time, too, as he shuddered, grunting her name again, his hot seed spurting out and filling her cheeks. She swallowed it, tasting his enjoyment on her tongue and lips. She continued to suck him, hearing him moan and purr, until the quivering of his hips had subsided. Then she crawled back up, capturing his lips again. He pushed himself against her lips, tongue duelling with hers, still hungry and desperate for her. She moaned against the kiss, letting her spirit loose and sinking into him. The beat of his heart still sounded, loud against her chest, but slowing steadily.

Deeks traced his finger down her cheek, running it softly across her plump lips, then down onto his chin before kissing her again. "That's not exactly what I expected." he said, shifting back so he was sat up against the wall.

"Me neither," she replied, twisting around so her back was against him again, resting her head against his shoulder. "Guess I don't need to come around later, huh?"

"Why, Miss. Blye," he said, faux-outrage on his tongue. "Had you been planning on trying to seduce me?"

"I have to try?" she replied.

A moment passed, and she felt him shrug. "Guess not," he said, and she could practically hear the grin in his voice. His arms wrapped around her waist, strong and protective. Kensi knew she wasn't the type of woman who needed anyone – man or otherwise – to protect her, but right now, in Deeks' arms, she felt the safest she ever had in her life. She snuggled in against him.

After a while, though, she groaned in frustration, squirming.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I really didn't think this through," she replied. "My underwear is soaking now. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Right," he said, simply. "Stand up."

Confused, Kensi did as he asked. Deeks scooted around so that he was behind her, hands trailing on her hips. She fought down another shiver. Gingerly, he parted her jeans more, revealing the top of her plain white panties. A second later, she heard the unmistakable snipping of scissors, and felt the elastic on one side give.

"What are you…?" she began, trying to twist around, but then the other side gave way. With a quick flourish, Deeks grabbed a handful of material and tugged it free from her, the fabric rubbing against her lips swiftly and pulling another low moan from her mouth. She turned fully, seeing Deeks holding her panties in his hand.

"Well, it's not the best result in the world, but it'll do 'til we can get your Go bag out of the car," he said.

She reached for the flimsy material, but he pulled his hand back. As she watched, he balled it up into his fist, before shoving the offending item of clothing into his jeans pocket. "I think I'll keep hold of these ones though. For, uh, for posterity."

"Oh yeah? And what did I get?"

He grinned at her, that lopsided wolf grin. "Whatever you want, darlin'."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to think of something to say, but falling short. In the end, she shrugged, kneeling down in front of her partner. Curling into a ball on her side, she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. His fingers reached for her hair, stroking and playing with the strands almost idly as he hummed some nameless tune. The sound reverberated through his chest, echoing into Kensi, joining with the solid throb of his heart. Her breath shallowed, slipping towards sleep.

Whatever you want, darlin'. Yeah. This was what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- This is the final chapter of Privileges. I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly struggled enough with making it do what I wanted. I have more planned, for later stories.

 

Kensi sucked idly on her top lip, flicking a glance to the side of her sofa. To where Deeks sat, knees pulled up close to his chest, eyes intent on the television screen in front of them. Yet another movie he'd decided they should watch together, over beers and pizza. But it would have been nice if he'd even looked at her since she'd shut off the lights and hit play on the machine.

She shifted her attention back to the screen, in time to see some flipping and kicking and some weapon use that, quite frankly, made her a little ashamed to witness. It was almost as if they didn't know what they were doing. A soft growl from her lap protested the movement, no matter how small it was, and Monty twisted onto his side in his sleep. Deeks' dog lay in the gap between the partners, head lolling on Kensi. She let a hand drop, scratching the mutt leisurely on the bottom of the jaw. He rumbled in appreciation but didn't open his eyes.

Besides her, Deeks leant forward, grabbing a bottle of the table before drawing back and taking a swig. For the hundredth time, Kensi wondered how this was supposed to be better for them.

"Deeks," she said, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

He didn't even look over before replying; "Nope."

She pouted. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yeah, I do. Week's not over yet."

It was Deeks' idea, spurred on by the events of Monday morning, as they'd arrived in Ops after the weekend – separately, of course. Both of them had forgotten that Callen and Sam had wanted to speak to them days earlier, the events of the case taking precedence, and it was only that day that Callen had broached the subject again. But given that it was Callen, he came at it from a different angle entirely.

"So," he said, as the partners took their seats. "On a scale of one to ten – ten being perfection, and one being the actual number you achieved – how successful do you guys think you've been at keeping your relationship secret?"

"S-secret?" said Deeks, voice going higher before almost strangling off. He gulped. "Relationship? Us? Secret? Me and Kens?"

Kensi sighed, looking between Sam and Callen. Both watched her back, eyes calm, almost amused. There was no covering this. "How long have you known?" she said.

"Well, how long you guys been…?" asked Sam, with an odd gesture to finish his sentence.

"About three months," admitted Kensi.

"About three months, huh?" said Callen. He turned to his partner. "How long would you say we've known, Sam?"

"'bout three months, G," said Sam, grinning.

"About three months," repeated Callen, to Kensi.

Deeks finally seemed to have found his voice. "So who else knows?"

"Just us," said Callen.

"And Eric and Nell," added Sam after a beat.

"Nate."

"Pete."

"Sara."

"In fact, I think everyone knows," confirmed Sam.

"Even Hetty?" said Deeks.

"Especially Hetty," the small woman said, appearing as if from N-Space behind the two senior agents. "Although I do believe the only person who doesn't know is Assistant Director Ganger."

"And that's only because he's not here all the time," grinned Callen.

"He does hold his cards pretty close to his chest though," said Sam. "He may know too, and just isn't telling."

"Look," said Deeks. "It's not what you think, it's…"

Callen held a hand up to forestall him. "It doesn't matter to us, Deeks. We just want you both to know that we know. And to remind you not to let it interfere with your work."

"We won't," said Kensi, without even thinking about that time in the elevator. Well, without thinking about it too much.

Sam stood, towering above their LAPD Liaison. "And to mention, Deeks, that if you do anything…"

"No, no, I got it," interrupted Deeks. "But as intimidating as you are, with your shaven head and your, uh, your huge muscles, in that instance I think I'd be more afraid of Kensi than I am of you."

Kensi watched the interaction with confusion, before it dawned on her; Sam was playing the big brother, warning Deeks that if he did anything to hurt her, there'd be hell to pay.  _A little too late for that_ , she thought to herself.  _Well, I made my choices, I'm the one who has to live with them._

Since then, Deeks had been… distant was the only word that Kensi could use to describe him. They'd still worked together every day, but there was a guard on his words, a distance in his banter. And they still spent most evenings in each other's company, but whenever Kensi tried to initiate anything, he'd turned her down. They hadn't spent the night in the same bed for four days before Kensi had finally had enough and decided that the best course of action was just flat out ask him to his face.

He'd seemed a little abashed by her question, trying to change the subject, but Kensi – master of that trick – refused to let him. "This is going to sound stupid," he said, finally, "but I just want to hang out for a while, just be friends. If everyone knew, I hate to wonder if it's affecting us on the job. So, just for a week, how about we just hang out? Just be the friends we used to be, before this all happened."

Despite this being the opposite of everything Kensi wanted from their relationship – hell, this was a step back as far as she was concerned – she had little choice but to agree to it. It was either that or admit to the man how she felt, and lose him forever from her life. But now, it was turning out to be the longest week of her life. She'd never been antsy for sexual release, she could usually take it or leave it (plus she had her little pink device if it ever got that bad), but since she and Deeks had been together, since she realised that he held a permanent place within her heart, she found she needed that physical connection to her partner more than she could put into words.

"I'm not saying all the way," said Kensi, sipping on her beer and feeling like a desperate sixteen year old even as she said it. "We could just fool around for a bit."

"Kens," Deeks said.

"I'm just saying, like, second base?"

He snorted a laugh. "Kensi, seriously, I had no idea you were this insatiable."

"Insatiable, huh? What you do, swallow a thesaurus?"

"I'll have you know I'm plenty smart."

"So you only look like you're homeless?"

"You know it, Princess." His face split into a wolfen grin, eyes sparkling.

"Deeks," she said, voice calming and gentle. "What's really going on here? Come on, you can talk to me. And don't say it's nothing; I've never met anyone who can read me like you can, but don't for a second think it doesn't work the other way."

For a second, a small sad smile ghosted onto his lips. "Oh, if only that were true," he murmured, before turning back to watch the TV screen.

Kensi's brow furrowed. If he wanted to play games, well… fine. She'd play games, and she'd win. Because she always did. Without a word, she leant forward, plucking the remote off the table before her, and shutting off the TV. Monty growled his protest at the movement, before slipping off the couch to curl into a ball in his bed set into a corner, covering his muzzle with a paw. Deeks shot her a puzzled look which only increased when she straddled across his lap. She raised her hand, pulling her hair loose from the tail at the back of her skull, letting it fall across her shoulders.

"So, you going to tell me yet?" she asked as demurely as she could manage.

Deeks' broke his gaze from her, looking off into the distance. "No, seriously, Kens, it's, uh, it's nothing for you to worry about." Despite his words of protest, he let his hands rest, palm down, on her thighs.

Kensi caught his chin in her hand, forcing his face back towards her, before leaning in close, almost nose to nose. She could feel his ragged breath against her lips, making them tingle with anticipation. "Am I going to have to torture it out of you?" she said, voice husky. "Cause I can do that."

"I already told you…" Deeks tried, but she cut him off by clamping her mouth onto his top lip and sucking hungrily against it. Deeks groaned, deep in the pit of his belly. His hands flipped over, rubbing once against her legs, before they raised to her shoulders and pushed her forcefully away. She grinned at him, before she sucked her own lips into her mouth and wiggled her eyebrows at him. She popped her mouth open loudly.

"You might think you're tough, Detective Deeks, but I know exactly what it'll take to break you."

Deeks locked eyes with her again, determination behind his icy blue orbs. "I told you, Kens, it's nothing you should worry about."

"I think," Kensi replied, pressing her plump lips fully against his, "that it's up to me to worry about what I should worry about." She ran her fingers through his straw locks, twining strands around the digits. She kissed him again, pushing herself into the kiss. Deeks sank into it, trailing his hand down her back, the fingers on her spine sending volts of electricity surging through her. Then, as suddenly as he'd begun, he wrenched his hand away, pulling his lips from hers.

"Honestly," he said, voice thick and heavy, quivering with his efforts to restrain himself. His resolve wavering. "Honestly, it's nothing."

In response, Kensi tucked a stand of dark hair behind her ear, letting her hand drift to the back of her neck. She breathed in deeply, stretching theatrically, pushing her chest out towards him, the material of her top stretching tight.

"God, Kens," he breathed, eyes locked on her breasts. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Hmmm-hmmm," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him again. This time, he reacted with more enthusiasm than before, grabbing her by the back of the head and pulling her closer to him. She moaned, heat blossoming in her chest, making her heart throb wildly. Kensi wiggled her hips, grinding her groin against him, and eliciting a fresh moan from his mouth. His lips opened, to let it loose, and she sank her tongue in. They wrestled in each other's mouths a moment, licking against tongues and lips, teeth clashing together gently.

The heat in her core was rising rapidly, fuelled on by the rampant need she always felt around Deeks. She moaned in the kiss, her lips singing with the sensation, and closed her eyes. There had been a point to this, she vaguely recalled; she had been trying to find out what was eating at her partner. But that all seemed to have slipped away in the fog that always overtook her brain when her lips were locked against his. All she knew was that she needed to pull the material of his shirt up, needed to feel the warmth of his stomach as the muscles tensed beneath her touch. It was hardly her fault, of course. It was all Marty Deeks. She shouldn't be held accountable. She couldn't help the way he made her feel, couldn't help that she always felt so undone around him. Couldn't help the fact that she loved him.

Beneath her, Deeks' whole body stiffened like a board, and his mouth stopped working against hers. She opened her eyes; his were open too, wide, shocked. With mounting horror, Kensi realised she'd said the last out loud.

Mind numb, recoiling, she slipped off Deeks' lap, onto the opposite side of the couch. Her thumb went into her mouth, teeth clamping down on it. She was aware that Deeks was still staring at her, blue eyes wide like saucers. Then they narrowed, his face twisting into an anger she thought she'd never see on him.

"Dammit," he snapped, launching to his feet, pacing back and forth.

"Deeks, I…" she began. She didn't know what she was going to say; the first thing to cross her mind was to deny it ever happened, pretend it was a game to try and wheedle the information she wanted out of him. But even as the lie churned through her brain, she rejected it. "I'm sorry, Deeks, I can't do this any more. I can't be… I can't be what we were. I can't be just partners with you, can't be just friends. And I just don't care any more. I love you, I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. I need that out there, and I need you to know, and if that's going to ruin whatever we have… I don't care. I can't live another day without you knowing that, even if I lose you because of it." By the time she'd finished, her eyes were streaming with tears.

Deeks blinked, once, the anger slipping from his features in a second.

"You… you think that's why I was angry just then?" he said, voice shaking.

Kensi tried to fight the tears down, tried to battle the sob from her throat, but couldn't. Instead, all she could manage was a small nod.

He moved then, taking a seat next to her, his hand reaching for her jaw, palm resting tenderly against the flesh. "I wasn't angry, I was… Kens… I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. I tried to fight it, tried to hide from it, for so long. And then, when we were together… I'd never been so happy in my life. In my life. And then that whole… heck, I don't even know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, we were just friends with benefits. Partners with privileges, whatever. What idiot came up with that term, huh? I'd like to punch him in the bullet hole. Anyway, somehow, somehow, I managed to convince myself that that was what I wanted, what I was happiest with. But that didn't last long. I never thought I'd be with the most amazing woman in the world and be so…"

"Miserable?" she finished. "Yeah. I tried to convince myself I'd take what I could get, but…"

Kensi caught his eyes, cool blue. They held a softness, and gentleness that warmed the deepest reaches of her soul like nothing ever had before. And before she knew it, a bark of laughter burst through her lips. She clamped a hand over her mouth, thinning her lips, embarrassed that it had happened. Deeks cocked his head to one side, dog like, and observed her a moment. Then he too began to laugh.

They both sat there a moment, giggling and guffawing. Then Deeks' laughter subsided, and he shook his head, blonde locks whipping back and forth. "We really are both incredibly stupid, aren't we?"

Kensi pushed against his shoulder, sending him onto his back on the couch. "Speak for yourself, Shaggy," she said, grinning widely.

He returned the smile, mouth practically splitting his stubbled face in half. "I do though, you know?" he said, at last. "Love you. Not like you're my best friend, though you are. I am  _in_  love with you, Fern."

"I love you too, Marty," she replied, crawling atop him. "And I'm not just saying that to get in your pants. Though that might not be out of the question right now."

He growled back at her, pulling her in closer with his firm hands, clashing his lips against hers. Charges flashed across every inch of her body where it was pressed against the man she loved, heat pouring into the ache between her thighs. The kiss was hot and heavy, full of their need, their desire, and – Kensi was pleased to note – tinged with their expressed love.

Deeks was right, of course; how could they have both been so stupid? It had taken her long enough to realise she loved her scruffy partner, yet when it had finally happened she hadn't even considered that the reverse might be true. But now she knew the truth… it was like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. The signs had been there, if only she'd looked at them properly. They'd been so obvious. The others – Callen, Sam, Nell and the rest – they must have been picking up on them for months on end, while Kensi had ignored the facts, more than a little afraid to face them.

But now, now there were no more lies, no more deceits. Now, there was just her, and Deeks, and their love for each other.

She moaned his name around the kiss, as Deeks trailed his hands down her sides, tingles lashing against her rib cage. When he reached the bottom, his fingers curled around the hem of her shirt and began to tug it up. Kensi broke the kiss, sitting up and allowing him to pull the cloth over the top of her head. The break from him was too long though, and as soon as her shirt was clear, she smashed her lips against his once more. Desperate for him. His hands rubbed against the bare skin of her sides and the small of her back, the heat of her body boiling against the firmness of his touch. Kensi ground her hips, the need of her core rubbing against the stiffness forming between his legs.

"No, wait, wait, wait," Deeks said suddenly, pushing her away. His breath was shallow, deep and ragged. "Wait a second."

"Deeks?" she began, but he held up a hand to forestall her.

"We need to do this right," he said. "Okay, we do this right?"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

"Week's not over," he said by way of response. "And we're going to do this right. Friday night, after work. You and me, and we do this right."

"What are you saying? Are you saying… like, an actual date?" she asked, heart skipping a beat.

Deeks smiled, almost sheepishly. A faint blush touched his cheeks, and he cast his eyes down at his interlaced hands, rested on his lap. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Kensi paused a second before responding. "Couldn't we just have sex?" she said.

Deeks caught her eye for a moment. "Well, I guess we… No, no, this is good, this is… look, I don't know how to put this in words, but… but I want to do this. I think we need to do this."

"So, a date?" Kensi repeated. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed Deeks was right; they'd just fallen into situations with each other. They hadn't had an opportunity to be a couple. "Okay," she said, finally, smiling. "You got yourself a deal, Detective."

Deeks grinned, before catching her lips in another kiss. This time, there was no mistaking the love in his touch, in his caress. A moment later, he broke it, pushing himself from the couch. She followed him to the door, where he paused to kiss her again.

"I love you, Kensi," he said, softly.

"I love you too, Marty," she replied, the words feeling more comfortable every time she said them aloud.

He opened the door. "And make sure you bring your A Game on Friday, cause I sure as well will. You've never been wined and dined like this before."

"Sounds like a challenge, Deeks. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself in for."

"Only one way to find out, I guess."

With that, he smiled, kissed her again, and slipped out the door. Kensi closed it behind him, before pressing her back against the wood and glass. A wide grin split her face again, and she screwed her eyes up tight. A second later, she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it, feeling the taste of him still on it. Even that sent a small surge of warmth through her body.

A date with Marty Deeks. After everything they'd done, she'd never thought about how much she wanted that. To dress up for him, to be out in public with him. To hold his hand, to kiss him, to laugh at his stupid jokes. It was exactly what she…

Her train of thought was cut off by a knocking on the door behind her. Confusion masked her face, her buoyant mood slipping away. Who could that be at this hour?

She opened the door, to find her partner still there. He scrubbed at his blonde locks, a sheepish smile on his boyish face. She narrowed her eyes questioningly at him.

"I, uh," he began. "I forgot my dog."

Kensi glanced over her shoulder, finally aware that Monty stood behind her, his head cocked to one side, tongue lolling out and his tail wagging.

She smiled, turning back to Deeks and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, before hauling him back into her apartment. There was no way she could wait until Friday.

THE END


End file.
